Slow Down
by hy'hanaa
Summary: [KyuSung] "Seharusnya aku yang memegang kendali kali ini sebagai balasan setimpal yang harus kuterima setelah membantunya, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun selalu saja berhasil membuatku menyerah dan menyerahkan diri. Sial." / Chap 6 is here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cast :**_ _Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook etc_

 _ **Rate :**_ _M_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Drama, Fluff_

 _ **Warning :**_ _BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s), vulgar words – sexual tension_

 _::They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is certainly mine::_

 _ **[**_ _Inspired by a novel '_ _ **This Is A Love Story – Jessica Thompson'**_ _]_

* * *

" _ **Slow Down"**_

 _ **Cloud'sHana – 2016**_

* * *

 _ **Yesung**_

 _Morning and I do not go well together. It's totally a bad combo._

Namun, sayangnya aku harus melakukan itu hampir setiap hari.

Terbangun dengan bunyi alarm yang memekakan telinga tepat pukul 6:30 am, memulai rutinitas pagi yang menyebalkan dan berjejalan dengan banyak orang di s _ubway_ untuk mencapai tempat kerja. Dan, sialnya, pagi ini tidak jauh lebih baik dari biasanya. Aku baru menyadari ponselku tertinggal di rumah ketika stasiun bawah tanah sudah berada di depan mata, dan dengan terpaksa aku harus berlai kembali untuk mengambil benda itu. _Crap_ _._

Suara dengungan orang-orang yang berbicara, dan geraman lembut mesin _subway_ mendominasi ketika tubuhku berhasil masuk ke dalamnya. Aroma menusuk _sandwich_ tuna tercium olehku saat seorang wanita tua membuka bungkusan cokelat dari kantong plastik. Dengan segera aku mendekatkan _cup_ kopi di tangan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kafein yang selalu berhasil membuat _mood_ pagiku sedikit lebih baik.

Di samping kesialanku tadi, sepertinya tidak akan ada kejadian yang lebih buruk dari itu. Kali ini aku mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman. _No more a snoring person to my side or a crying baby ruining my mood._ Paling tidak itu yang kupikirkan sampai pandanganku jatuh pada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat bermesraan di seberang. Rasanya aku ingin melempar _cup_ kopi yang ada ditanganku. _Damn_. Ini jelas-jelas bukan pemandangan indah untuk seseorang yang masih saja _single_ di umurnya yang ke-28.

Yesung. 28 tahun. _Single._

Sial.

Walaupun aku harus mengakui bahwa si laki-laki menarik, dia jelas bukan tipeku. Lagipula, ekspresinya ketika melihat wanita di sebelahnya jelas-jelas meneriakan bahwa _he's totally into her – definitely not a gay._

Aku membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Menonton interaksi antara kedua orang itu jelas bukan pilihan yang baik. Dan ketika pandanganku tertuju pada sisi kanan, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan _T-shirt_ berwarna putih yang ditumpuk dengan jaket biru duduk di seberangku, beberapa meter dari sepasang kekasih tadi. Rambutnya yang semula hitam sengaja diwarnai cokelat lembut. Kulit pucatnya terlihat berkilauan di bawah lampu s _ubway_ yang terang, dan bibir penuh itu terlihat bergerak, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar dari sebuah _earphone_ putih yang ditempelkan di telinga.

Aku yakin ketika dia berdiri tubuhnya akan menjulang dengan kaki-kaki jenjang yang indah. Dan rasanya bibirku seketika terasa kering saat membayangkan apa yang ada di balik tumpukan kain itu. Dada bidang, bahu lebar. Meskipun aku tidak yakin akan ada otot-otot menonjol di tubuh itu, dia tidak terlihat seperti pecundang.

Dan saat laki-laki itu mendongak, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas warna matanya – _a pair of dangerous brown eyes._

Laki-laki itu menaikan sebelah aslinya. Jemarinya yang panjang terlihat meraih salah satu e _arphone_ dan melepaskannya. Wow. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika jemari itu bergerak lembut di punggungku, menggelitik leherku dan – sial!

Pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Matanya begitu indah, sepasang mata yang akan dengan mudah menyeretmu masuk ke dalam, dan terperangkap.

Aku terkesiap.

 _Dont. Fall. Into. Them._

Wajahku memanas seketika saat bibir itu membentuk sebuah seringaian. Karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah membayangkan bagaiamana rasanya sepasang bibir itu menciumku – dalam.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Sepertinya aku harus segera berhenti di stasiun terdekat, imaginasiku benar-benar sudah di luar kendali. Dan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Sepasang mata itu masih saja menatapku, seakan menelanjangiku. Aku yakin wajahku semakin merah saat ini. Aku menarik napas dalam, lalu tanpa sadar...

' _Fuck you.'_

Bibirku membentuk kata yang sepertinya tidak disusun dengan benar oleh otakku. Seketika suara bising di sekitarku menghilang, seolah seseorang berhasil menekan tombol _turn off_ di suatu tempat, dan yang bisa kudengar sekarang hanyalah detak jantungku yang semakin menggila. _Shit._

Laki-laki itu terlihat bingung untuk sesaat sebelum seringannya kembali, dan jauh lebih lebar kali ini. Sepasang mata itu berkilat aneh dan terlihat puas.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, aku membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Berdeham kecil, lalu menyeruput kopi di tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokanku terasa kering.

Ini benar-benar memalukan. Selamat Yesung, _you've successfully embarrassed yourself._

Dan hingga s _ubway i_ tu berhenti di stasiun yang kutuju, aku sama sekali tidak berani menolehkan kepala ke arahnya lagi. Rasanya leherku terasa akan patah karena memandang ke satu tempat yang sama selama belasan menit.

Kelegaan luar biasa menjalar di seluruh tubuh ketika akhirnya benda itu berhenti di _Apgujeong._ Dengan cepat aku segera keluar, dan hampir berlari menaiki tangga. Bergegas menyeberangi jalan menuju sebuah gedung yang berada tepat di seberang stasiun. Bahkan wajahku masih saja terasa panas saat kakiku berhasil masuk ke dalam _lobby_ yang sejuk akibat pendingin ruangan.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yesung- _ssi."_

Seorang perempuan cantik bernama Luna menyapaku dari balik meja _receptionist._ Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu benar-benar merah."

Aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, _subway_ pagi ini terasa sangat panas." Aku tertawa canggung, membuat Luna mengerutkan dahinya curiga. Hey, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong bukan? Karena di dalam _subway,_ seseorang berhasil membuatku merasa – panas.

Dengan cepat aku melangkah menuju tangga sebelum Luna menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Sedikit bersyukur karena kantorku berada di lantai tiga, jika tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melewati setiap pagiku. _Well,_ ini tidak seperti gedung ini tidak memiliki _lift._ Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda besi itu. _I'm totally a claustrophobe_ _._ Ruangan sempit selalu berhasil membuatku gelisah dan ketakutan.

Meskipun terkadang, aku berpikir, jika saja aku tidak memiliki _claustrophobia,_ gambaran seseorang menciumku di dalam _lift_ terdengar – menggairahkan, _a mind-blowing make out session in the lift_ _._ Dan seketika wajah laki-laki itu kembali muncul, wajah tampan yang menyeringai lebar sebelum menciumku begitu dalam.

"Apa kau sakit, Yesung-ah? Kau terlihat akan pingsan dengan wajah semerah itu."

 _Crap._

Suara Ryeowook menyapaku di detik pertama aku sampai di ruangan lantai tiga. Laki-laki mungil itu memiringkan kepala, terlihat menilai.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Ryeowookie."

Aku berjalan melewati Ryeowook, menuju sebuah meja yang membelakangi dinding kaca, membuang _cup_ kosong ke tampat sampah terdekat lalu menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi.

Ryeowook menatapku sejenak sebelum wajah cerianya muncul, seolah hanya dengan menekan satu tombol dia bisa mengubah suasana hatinya sesuka hati. Sesuatu yang terkadang membuatku iri.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ryeowook memainkan alisnya, tersenyum begitu lebar. _Something happened – definitely._ Dan cerita itu mengalir begitu saja. Ryeowook adalah tipe orang yang akan menceritakan semuanya tanpa harus kau bersusah payah bertanya. Tipe orang yang akan membuatmu diam dan mendengarkannya bercerita hingga selesai.

"Jadi, kau dan _boss_ – _well,_ kau tahu, kalian – "

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu tertawa seperti maniak. " _Finally, I got into his pants_ _._ Dan kau harus tahu, _he's totally good in bed."_

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Aku tahu memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka bahkan sejak pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kaki di kantor ini bulan lalu – _FYI, I'm a new employee here –_ namun aku tidak pernah menyangka, mereka benar-benar akan – _being a pair of fuck buddies._

"Kau gila."

Ryeowook masih saja tertawa, dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya. Dia mengedikan sebelah mata sebelum menghilang di balik meja kerjanya yang berada tepat di sampingku. Dia bersenandung kecil, terdengar sangat bahagia.

Oh, sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian? Walaupun Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apapun tentang menjalin hubungan, tetap saja, dia memiliki seseorang saat ini, membuatku merasa menyedihkan.

Aku menghela napas kecil, sebelum menghidupkan komputer di hadapanku. Benda itu menyala dengan suara berdengung keras, membuatku menunggu beberapa menit sebelum siap untuk digunakan. Aku memeriksa beberapa _Post-it notes_ yang tertempel rapi di sekat yang memisahkan mejaku dan meja milik Ryeowook. Mengeluh dengan fakta bahwa aku masih harus menulis banyak artikel untuk bulan depan.

Aku bekerja sebagai seorang penulis di salah satu majalah lokal terkenal di Seoul. Baru satu bulan bekerja di sini, dan aku sudah merasa begitu betah.

Jemariku baru saja akan menaridi atas _keyboard,_ saat keributan di depan _lift_ membuat perhatianku teralihkan. Beberapa orang terlihat bergerombol seolah menyapa seseorang. Kerumunan itu mulai menyebar, dan di detik yang sama ketika seseorang berhasil keluar dari derasnya kata sapaan jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, seperti akan meledak.

 _Holy shit._

Laki-laki itu ada di sana. _The fucking-hot man_ yang kutemui di _subway_ ada di sana _,_ berdiri tegak dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku tahu dia menawan, tetapi lebih baik kau menutup mulutmu, Yesung-ah, kau terlihat bodoh."

Ryeowook menyikutku. Membuatku tersentak dengan wajah yang pasti memerah.

"Si-siapa dia?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa di tim kita ada seseorang beranama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun, fotografer yang kau bilang berada di Jepang itu adalah – orang itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Laki-laki di _Subway._

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sial.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, dan balas melambai. Dan seberapapun aku beraharap Kyuhyun tidak melihatku, pandangan kami kembali bertemu, dan kali ini napasku benar-benar terasa terhenti.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum seringaian itu kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah Ryeowook, yang tentu saja menuju ke arahku. Tubuhku membeku, dan aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungku yang memekakan telinga.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

* * *

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala luar biasa. Aku teringat semalam menghabiskan enam kaleng _beer_ hanya karena Victoria mencoba menghubungiku lagi. Perempuan itu menangis di sambungan telepon seraya meminta maaf, dan memintaku untuk kembali.

 _Dafuq._ Yang benar saja!

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan perselingkuhan. Meskipun dia berkata bahwa meninggalkanku adalah kesalahan terbesarnya, aku tidak peduli, _because cheating is certainly not a mistake._

Perpisahan kami terjadi sebulan yang lalu, tepat sebelum aku terbang ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dia memilih selingkuhannya, dan aku memilih tetap pergi ke Jepang tanpa menoleh ke belakang. _Life must go on._ Karena sebenarnya aku juga sudah ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah berhasil beranjak dari tempat tidur yang seolah menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal, aku melakukan rutinitas pagiku. Berharap akan ada hal baik yang terjadi hari ini. Namun, ketika mobilku tidak bisa dinyalakan, aku jadi berpikir, mungkin akan ada banyak hal buruk yang terjadi.

Setelah mengumpat kesal, dan menendang ban mobil yang malah membuat kakiku berdenyut menyakitkan, aku berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat seraya menggerutu. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan senang hati menaiki tranportasi umum. _Come on, it's totally a bad idea._ Berjejalan dengan banyak orang, dan harus mengantri bukan sesuatu yang akan kupilih.

Namun, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal-hal baru,dan ketika aku berhasil mendapat tempat duduk di dalam _subway,_ sepertinya ini tidak akan seburuk yang kupikirkan.

Aku memasang _earphone_ di telinga, dan suara John Lenon menyapaku di _playlist_ pertama. Dengan begini berharap tidak ada yang mengajak untuk berbicara dan berbasa-basi. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mendapatkan kenalan di dalam _subway_ _,_ namun detik berikutnya aku berpikir bahwa perkenalan dengan orang yang menarik tidak akan terdengar buruk.

Aku merasakan seseorang mengamatiku dari seberang. Aku mengamatinya dari sudut mataku, seorang laki-laki manis yang membawa _cup_ minuman di tangan kanannya. Laki-laki itu memakai _sweater_ berwarna lemon yang terlihat kontras di kulitnya yang putih, dan _skinny-jeans_ hitam yang membalut kakinya. Rambutnya yang hitam tampak begitu halus, dan garis-garis wajahnya begitu lembut membuatku ingin menyentuhnya, _it's like I'm not sure if you're real, so I just want to touch you to check._

Dan laki-laki itu masih saja melihat ke arahku.

Aku mendongak, melepaskan salah satu _earphone_ dengan alis terangkat. Aku menemukan sepasang warna mata cokelat gelap – hampir hitam, yang begitu menghanyutkan. Dan rasanya ada letupan-letupan aneh di bawah kulitku saat ini.

 _He is bloody gorgeous_ _._

Wajah manis itu memerah dan mau tidak mau seringaianku muncul begitu saja, _interesting._ Wajah laki-laki itu semakin merah, seolah sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan. Namun, beberapa detik berikutnya bibir indah laki-laki itu membentuk kata yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan meluncur keluar.

' _Fuck you.'_

Aku tahu, mungkin ia bermaksud mengumpat atau apapun itu. Tapi, sayangnya di mataku itu terlihat seperti _'I'm going to fuck you hard' – of course, in a sexual way._

Laki-laki itu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain lalu menyeruput minumannya dari sedotan, yang mau tidak mau membuatku berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika sepasang bibir itu – _suck something else, probably... my dick?_

Aku berdeham kecil, merasakan tubuhku memanas karena imajinasiku. Kembali memasang _earphone_ ku, membuang pandangan ke arah jendela, mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku sendiri. Jika tidak mungkin aku sudah berjalan ke arah laki-laki itu dan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar kendali.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam gedung kantor dengan sambutan hangat dari Luna di _lobby._ Perempuan itu memelukku sekilas, seolah menyampaikan penyesalannya tentang hubunganku dan Victoria.

 _Oh, shit._ Mungkin seluruh penghuni kantor akan melemparkan tatapan yang sama ke arahku, menyampaikan kata-kata penyemangat dan mengatakan bahwa masih banyak orang lain yang akan cocok untukku. Menyebalkan.

Dan benar saja, ketika aku keluar dari _lift_ beberapa orang terlihat mengerumuniku dan menyampaiakan penyesalan mereka. Oh, yang benar saja! Apakah aku terlihat seperti laki-laki patah hati saat ini? Bahkan aku jauh dari kata patah hati, apalagi sesuatu yang menarik terjadi pagi ini – _well,_ ini tidak termasuk mobilku yang mogok.

Aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Masalah dengan Victoria tidak akan membuatku patah hati atau apapun itu. _Leave the past in the past,_ dan semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Mereka mengangguk setuju, memukul bahuku beberapa kali sebelum kerumunan itu mulai menyebar, kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun!"

Ryeowook berteriak dan melambai ke arahku, yang kubalas dengan lambaian lebih bersemangat. Ah, aku merindukannya. Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Seseorang lebih tepatnya. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat kerinduanku pada sahabatku, Ryeowook, menguap begitu saja.

Wow. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Apakah ini hari keberuntunganku?

Sesuatu yang menarik yang sepertinya akan menjadi semakin menarik kali ini.

Aku menyeringai, dan berhasil membuat wajah manis itu kembali memerah. Dia tampak gugup dan sedikit gelisah.

Dengan santai aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah Ryeowook, lalu memeluknya sekilas. Dan dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak membicarakan tentang masalahku dengan Victoria, dalam hati aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya, karena bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin membicarakan Victoria di depan laki-laki manis itu.

Aku melirik laki-laki itu sekilas, seolah mengerti apa yang kumaksud, Ryeowook berdeham, memperkenalkan kami berdua.

"Kyuhyun, ini Yesung, penulis baru di tim kita – dan dia benar-benar berbakat, kau harus membaca artikelnya nanti." Ryeowook berbicara dengan bersemangat seperti biasa, namuan aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya saat aku pergi, dia terlihat – terlalu bahagia. "Dan Yesung, ini Kyuhyun. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, dia fotografer handal di tim kita, jadi tidak hanya wajahnya yang akan membuatmu terpesona, tetapi gambar-gambar yang dia ambil juga akan membuatmu menahan napas."

Aku tertawa kecil, mengulurkan tangan ke arah laki-laki manis itu, Yesung.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yesung- _ssi."_

Letupan-letupan panas di bawah kulitku terasa semakin menggila saat kulit kami bersentuhan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kyuhyun- _ssi."_

Yesung tersenyum, dan itu berhasil membuat napasku tercekat untuk sesaat. Dan tiba-tiba kejadian di _subway_ tadi kembali berputar di kepalaku, membuatku menarik tangannya lembut hingga tubuh kami berdekatan.

Aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang memburu di leherku, terasa menggelitik. Dan sedikit berharap bahwa Ryeowook tidak akan mendengar apa yang kukatakan, aku berbisik di telinga Yesung.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Yesung- _ssi,_ tentang kejadian di _subway_ tadi," aku merasakan tubuhnya tersentak kecil, membuatku ingin tertawa, " _I won't ever let you fuck me, Yesung-ssi, since I'll be the one who fucks you – hard."_

Dan tidak ada permandangan yang jauh menarik selain melihat Yesung jatuh terduduk di kursinya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Menyisakan aku yang tertawa dan Ryeowook yang menatap kami bingung.

Oh, ini akan menyenangkan!

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

" _His magic is powerful, intoxicating. I'm a butterfly caught in his net, unable and unwilling to escape. I'm his ... totally his"_

― _**E.L. James**_ _ **,**_ _ **Fifty Shades Darker**_

* * *

 _ **Note :  
**_

 _Hellooo...  
_

 _Another challenge for myself /giggling/._ Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, kau tahu, sesuatu yang lebih ringan, manis dan - _little bit naughty._ haha

Jadi, kuharap kalian juga menyukai tulisanku yang ini. ^^

Terima kasih,

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Cloud'sHana_**

 ** _xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning :**_ _vulgar words – sexual tension_

 _ **Slow Down "Chapter 2"**_

* * *

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

Mulutku melepaskan asap aroma tembakau. Sebatang Marlboro terselip di antara jemari. Sial. Aku bukan perokok berat, tapi _stress_ selalu berhasil membuatku menjadikan rokok sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Aku baru dua hari kembali ke kantor, namun _deadline_ pekerjaan untuk bulan ini benar-benar mencekik. _Many things should be revised_ _,_ entah apa yang dilakukan orang yang menggantikanku selama satu bulan kemarin, yang jelas semuanya berantakan – _totally disaster._

"Kau hanya menghilang satu bulan, tapi sepertinya kau lupa bahwa ruangan ini bukan tempat untuk merokok, Cho."

Ryeowook dengan cepat meraih rokok yang tersisa setengah. Melemparkannya ke lantai dan menginjaknya dengan ujung sepatu sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

 _Damn_. " _I need my nicotine_ _,_ Ryeowook." Protesku.

Ryeowook memincingkan mata tidak setuju, lalu detik berikutanya dia tersenyum mencemooh, dan itu membuatku bergidik. Aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, tapi tetap saja emosi Ryeowook yang gampang berubah seperti itu membuatku ngeri.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Victoria? Perempuan itu benar-benar terpuruk, dia langsung mengajukan surat pengunduran diri seminggu setelah kalian berpisah." Ryeowook bertanya penuh selidik, membuatku mendesah malas. Oh _,_ yang benar saja! Bisakah topik itu disingkirkan secara permanen dariku?

"Lupakan Victoria," kataku tanpa minat, "lebih baik kau memberitahuku tentang – dia."

Aku menunjuk Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Heechul dengan dahi berkerut dan sepasang bibir merah yang mengerucut lucu, _fuck,_ _I really want to bite those sexy lips._

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangku lalu memekik kecil, "Jangan katakan bahwa kau tertarik pada Yesung?" dia melemparkan tatapan horor ke arahku, " _no, you fancy him?!"_ Bisiknya tak percaya, " _Well,_ Kyu, kukira kau – err normal?"

Aku tertawa, " _I'm bisexual, remember? I fuck both pussy and ass,_ Ryeowook."

Meja kerjaku berjarak beberapa meter dari milik Yesung, membuatku leluasa mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Hari ini dia mengenakan _cardigan_ abu-abu lembut dengan kaos putih _v-neck_ di dalamnya, membuat leher Yesung terlihat indah, dan menampakan sedikit – _his_ _lucious collarbones._ Tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibirku yang terasa kering.

Aku tersenyum geli saat Yesung mengumpat kesal, benar-benar kebiasaan yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah manis itu. Tangannya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa kertas dari atas meja, dan hal sesimpel itu membuat kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Ah, benar, _everyone is stressed-out because of the deadline,_ semua orang jadi begitu sensitiv.

Yesung mengumpat sekali lagi sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan, dan tanpa dia sadari posisinya saat ini membuat bibirku semakin terasa kering _. Damn, his butts look so fucking yummy – and that view definitely makes something in my pants excited._

" _For God's sake,_ hentikan tatapanmu itu Cho! Kau membuatku terlihat begitu polos!" Ryeowook berteriak, menendang tulang keringku dan membuat beberapa orang menatap kesal ke arah kami. _Great._

"Dan berhentilah berteriak, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Oh." Ryeowook memarkan senyum kucingnya. " _Sorry."_

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

Aku memutar mataku jengah. "Beritahu aku tentang Yesung."

Ryeowook tertawa, memainkan kedua alisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

" _Is he married?"_

" _No."_

" _Does he have someone?"_

" _What do you mean by someone?"_

 _Asshole._ "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Tidak, dan sejauh yang kutahu _he's not seeing anyone right now."_

Bagus. Jadi, tidak ada masalah bukan? "Pertanyaan terakhir. _Is he a gay?"_

Ryeowook tersenyum begitu lebar, " _Totally."_

Dan satu kata itu berhasil membuatku menyeringai puas. _I'm going to get into your pants, Yesungie._

* * *

 _ **Yesung**_

Tulisanku ditolak. Tidak semua. Namun, tiga artikel yang kupikir sempurna ternyata tidak sesuai dengan selera Heechul. _Shit._ Dengan begini aku harus merevisinya lagi, dan Heechul memintaku untuk menyerahkan yang baru besok pagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang, punggungku bersandar malas pada sandaran kursi, dan dari mejaku saat ini, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun dari sudut mataku, dia sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan Ryeowook.

Hah, Kyuhyun.

Kejadian tempo hari benar-benar membuatku malu. Setelahnya aku tidak bisa meatap tepat ke arah mata Kyuhyun tanpa membuat wajahku merona – bukan hanya karena dirinya, tetapi juga kalimatnya yang terus saja terngiang. _'...I'll be the one who fucks you hard.' Crap._

Entah dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk menggodaku, atau dia serius dengan perkataannya, yang jelas kalimat Kyuhyun berhasil membuatku merasa sesak – _literaly._ Dan tanpa sadar tatapan mataku kemarin langsung tertuju pada bagian depan celananya.

 _Not that obvious, but I'm sure that his thing is – big._

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sial. _I need my caffeine to cleanse my mind._

Bergegas aku beranjak dari meja, menuju sebuah dapur kecil di sisi lain ruangan. Secangkir kopi hitam terdengar tidak buruk untuk menyingkirkan bayangan Kyuhyun dikepalaku.

Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki harapan apapun. _He seems straight_ _._ Paling tidak itu yang kupikirkan setelah mendengar gosip tentang Kyuhyun dan mantan kekasihnya,Victoria. Walaupun ada kemungkinan dia _bisexual, he's definitely not a gay_ _,_ dan bisa disimpulkan bahwa _he loves boobs and pussies._

 _Two things that are undoubtedly not mine._

 _I just have my precious dick._

 _Shoot._

Aku membuka lemari penyimpanan di bagian atas, mengambil sebuah _mug_ putih dan mengisinya dengan bubuk kopi dan air panas. Seketika aroma kopi yang menyengat menggantung di udara, aku mendesah senang tanpa sadar. Kafein selalu berhasil membuat pikiranku bekerja dengan _normal._

 _Mug_ itu kugenggam dengan dua tangan, bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan saat cairan hitam itu mengalir ke dalam mulut, lalu bergerak perlahan melewati tenggorokanku. Rasa asam mendominasi sebelum rasa pahit mengambil alih di ujung lidah. _Perfect_ _._

"Sepertinya kau penggemar kopi, Yesung?"

Sebuah suara yang tepat berada di telingaku membuatku tersentak, hampir saja menjatuhkan _mug_ di tangan. Aroma _mint_ segar menguar, menggelayut lembut di antara aroma kopi. Aku menyimpan kopi itu di atas meja sebelum berbalik dan terkesiap.

 _Damn. It's a bad choice._ Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi menjulang berjarak begitu dekat denganku, rasanya hanya dengan sedikit gerakan tubuh kami akan menempel sempurna satu sama lain. Kedua tanganya berada di sisi tubuhku, mencengkeram ujung meja dan membuatku terperangkap. Seketika wajahku memanas menyadari posisi kami.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku mendongak – _damn, the second bad choice –_ napas hangat Kyuhyun langsung menyapa wajahku, samar-samar aku mencium bau tembakau di antara aroma _mint_ yang membuatku pening – _of course, in a good way._

Dia menyeringai, _and now, he is looking at me with those dangerous eyes._

Aku tercekat. Aku dapat merasakan kakiku berubah lemas.

"A-apa? Oh, ya. _I'm a big fan of coffee..." – and you._ Tambahku dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, seolah menyerap informasi kecil yang baru dia dapatkan.

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih. Kedua mata itu tidak lagi menatap tepat ke dalam mataku, melainkan ke bibirku yang terkatup rapat. Dan aku melihat kilatan aneh di mata Kyuhyun, kilatan yang, mungkin, juga terlihat di mataku saat ini.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam diam. Aku hanya bisa mendengar napasku yang terdengar memburu, dan jantungku yang berdetak begitu keras, membuatku takut jika Kyuhyun akan bisa mendengarnya.

 _Crap!_

Tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dalam gerakan lambat, dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, kedua mataku langsung tertutup rapat, dan bibirku sedikit terbuka untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Oh my, he's going to kiss me!_

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, aku dapat dengan jelas merasakan panas tubuhnya. Desiran aneh mulai menginvasi tubuhku. Dan napas laki-laki itu sama memburunya denganku. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku akan bisa mengecap sepasang bibir penuh milik Kyuhyun. _Oh God,_ apakah rasanya akan manis?

Tapi, tidak.

Aku tidak merasakan apapun setelahnya. Detik-detik berikutnya, bibirku tak juga merasakan sensai menggelitik dari bibir Kyuhyun. Bahkan napas hangat laki-laki tidak lagi berada di wajahku – kali ini berganti, menggelitik telingaku.

 _Ohh..._

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan menciummu di hari kedua pertemuan kita bukan?"

Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupannya di cuping telingaku, membuatku merinding. Seketika aku membuka mata. Bibir Kyuhyun turun ke bawah, menyentuh lembut kulit bawah telingaku, membuatku mengerang kecil tanpa sadar.

" _Laters,_ Yesungie."

 _Fuck._

Dengan itu Kyuhyun menarik diri, berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku memandang kepergiannya tidak percaya. Mulutku setengah terbuka, dan aku terdiam begitu lama di tempat.

Kyuhyun berhenti di ambang pintu dapur, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang sebelum bergegas kembali ke meja kerja. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih saja menatap punggungnya dengan tampang bodoh.

Dia mempermainkanku?

Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas karena rasa malu, amarah – dan gairah.

Memalukan.

 _Shoot!_

" _Fuck off and die,_ Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriakku, dan samar-samar aku masih mendengar tawanya di kejauhan.

:::

* * *

:::

"Kau terlihat mengerikan Yesung- _ssi."_

Pagi ini Luna menyapaku seperti biasa di _lobby,_ tapi kali ini perempuan itu menatapku prihatin.

"Kau terlihat tidak tidur berhari-hari."

Hampir. Koreksiku dalam hati.

Dua hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku selalu terbangun tengah malam karena sebuah mimpi yang sama dan sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata setelah itu.

Mimpiku bersama Cho Kyuhyun, dan di dalam mimpiku – _we were fucking._

 _Holy shit!_

Yang benar saja! Dari sekian banyak adegan yang bisa kulakukan dalam sebuah mimpi kenapa harus _that fucking scene?!_ Bahkan sekarang rasanya tubuhku kembali memanas hanya karena mengingat mimpi itu. _Great._

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

 _Oh!_ Sial.

Aku berdeham kecil, menggelengkan kepala, "Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Luna." Aku melambaikan tangan dan bergegas pergi. Menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga dengan sedikit berlari.

Hari ini tepat seminggu sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kyuhyun di _subway,_ dan sudah lima hari ini aku terus bermimpi tentang dia. Sejak Kyuhyun berlagak akan menciumku berhari-hari yang lalu, bayangan laki-laki itu terus saja berputar di otakku. Menyebalkan.

Dan hanya bayangannya saja, karena setelah itu kami jarang sekali beriteraksi. _Well, it's not like avoiding each other_ _,_ ini lebih karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan _deadline_ yang Heechul berikan benar-benar membuat semua orang tidak bisa bersantai dan mengalihkan perhatian sebentar saja. _It was totally hectic._ Bahkan aku hanya bisa sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Seringkali aku menemukan mejanya kosong karena dia harus pergi untuk mengambil beberapa gambar di luar, _and it was such a breathtaking moment when I saw him taking his Nikon up. Somehow, he looked_ _hot._

 _Speaking of the devil,_ aku menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk santai di mejanya saat ini, laki-laki itu tengah mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga. Hah, _he looks awesome as usual._ Hari ini dia mengenakan kemeja warna biru langit, lengannya yang panjang digelung hingga siku, memperlihatkan otot tangannya, dan tanpa sadar aku mendesah kecil saat membayangkan sepasang lengan kokoh itu menenggelamkanku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat – dan penuh gairah.

 _Fuck._

 _Say hello to my another-wild-imagination of Cho Kyuhyun._

Sial.

Aku segera menuju mejaku, mengumpat kecil saat kakiku menyandung kursi Ryeowook yang dibiarkan mengahalangi jalan. Kemana anak itu? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu datang awal?

Dan dahiku berkerut saat menemukan tulisan Ryeowook di atas _Post-it notes_ yang sengaja ditempel di layar komputer.

' _ **Boss mencarimu. Cepat ke ruangannya setelah kau membaca ini. – RW'**_

Ada apa? Bukankah semua pekerjaanku sudah beres?

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan Heechul dengan bingung. Mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku akan mengetuknya lagi ketika sebuah erangan dan desahan tertahan terdengar dari dalam.

Hah?

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dengan bodohnya membuka pintu itu – dan seketika wajahku memanas.

Dengan cepat aku menutup kembali pintu ruangan Heechul, berniat kembali ke mejaku saat tubuhku menabrak seseorang.

Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi masuk? Dan kenapa wajahmu semerah itu, Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

Aku membuka mulutku sebelum menutupnya kembali. Sial. Aku tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Kyuhyun terlihat semakin penasaran, dan tanpa bisa kucegah, sekali lagi pintu itu terbuka.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!" –_ dan kali ini diikuti teriakan Kyuhyun. " _KIM RYEOWOOK, STOP MOANING LIKE A BITCH AND JUST TAKE YOUR FUCKING DICK OUT FROM HIS HOLE, KIM HEECHUL?!"_

* * *

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Di sampingku, Yesung juga masih berdiri gelisah dengan wajah yang memerah.

 _Dafuq._ Jadi, ini yang membuat Ryeowook terlihat begitu bahagia akhir-akhir ini? Hah, yang benar saja!

" _Sorry dude, sometimes you just can't control your libido. That simple."_ Ryeowook berkata santai, dia masih membenahi pakaiannya yang tampak kusut.

Heechul tertawa kecil, mengecup leher Ryeowook sekilas sebelum beralih ke arah kami. _Gross._ Bisakah mereka tidak terlalu mengumbarnya?!

Yesung berdeham kecil, mengangkat wajah dengan malu. _Aw, he's so cute with that face._ Beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggoda Yesung. Heechul seolah sedang berada di _mood_ nya yang paling baik dan menyuruh – memaksa, anak buahnya bekerja _lebih giat._ Dan itu membuatku jarang melihat wajah manis Yesung yang memerah. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami, bos?"

Ah, benar. Itu alasan kami berada di sini, di samping karena memergoki mereka berdua bercinta di kantor sepagi ini, _damn._ Jadi, apa yang ingin Heechul bicarakan? Awalnya kukira Heechul hanya memanggilku, tapi tidak disangka bahwa Yesung mendapatkan panggilan yang sama.

"Kyuhyun, kau ingat bahwa aku menugaskanmu untuk meliput _Haeundae Sand Festival_ di Busan bersama Ryeowook?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ryeowook tidak bisa pergi," Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, bertanya melalui tatapan mataku, dan dia hanya memainkan kedua alisnya sebagai balasan. "Ryeowook harus melakukan sesuatu – untukku."

 _Sex._ Aku memutar kedua mataku jengah.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan pergi ke Busan bersama Yesung sebagai gantinya."

Aku melongo.

Tunggu.

Aku dan Yesung?

Pergi ke Busan?

 _We both_?

Seketika gejolak kebahagian menjalar hingga ujung jemari. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak kegirangan. Di sudut mata, aku melihat senyum puas tersampir di wajah Ryeowook, dan dengan cepat aku mengerti arti senyuman itu.

 _He is indeed my best friend, and I should thank him later._

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yesung _?_ Apakah kau bisa?"

Yesung menatap Heechul dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Dia terlihat berpikir, dan rasanya itu berlangsung sangat lama.

" _Well, it sounds – great."_ Yesung melirik ke arahku, tersenyum kecil. Wow. _"so, yeah, count me in."_

Heechul tertawa puas, kedua matanya berkilat aneh.

" _OK._ Semua beres. Kalian akan berangkat malam ini. Aku menantikan berita bagus dari kalian," kali ini tatapan Heechul beralih padaku, sebuah seringaian lebar tercipta di sana, "dan _selamat bersenang-senang."_

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja. Kami _akan bersenang-senang_ di sana _._

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

" _I've never wanted more, until I met you."_

– _ **E.L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _Hi peeps! I'm back... haha_

 _First of all, thanks for reading and reviewing this fanfic,_ terima kasih juga sudah _follow_ dan memasukan _**Slow Down**_ dalam _your favorite list. I really appreciate it. Love_

Maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian. _Actually, this kind of story is totally not my style._ Tapi, karena aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan ingin sedikit merubah _image_ ku _[many people always see me as a melancholy and poetic author, which is true, LOL],_ aku akan tetap melanjutkan ini walaupun kalian tidak menyukainya _/slap/ so, please bear with it._ _ㅎㅎㅎ_

 _And, please look forward to the next chapter, 'cause something fun will definitely happen in Busan._ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _See you..._

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Cloud'sHana**_

 _ **xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning:** vulgar words - sexual tension.  
_

 ** _Slow Down "Chapter 3"_**

* * *

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

' _Sweet Kiwi_ _, y_ _our juice is dripping down my chin_ _._ _So please let me_ _._ _Don't stop it before it begins_ _'_

Suara Adam Levine menggema di seluruh sudut kamar, menemaniku mengepak barang yang akan kubawa. Aku berhasil menjejalkan satu set _underwear_ baru ke dalam koper bersama sebuah botol mencurigakan yang membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat seksual. _Well, preparing weapons for a battle – in bed, is never a bad choice, isn't it?_ Seperti kata pepatah, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Menyiapakan apa yang mungkin akan berguna nanti.

Sebentar lagi, terhitung empat jam dari sekarang, aku akan terbang ke Busan untuk meliput _Haeundae Sand Festival_ seperti yang diperintahkan Heechul. Pergi ke sana bersama Yesung dan menghabiskan sisa minggu bersama laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar aku kembali tersenyum lebar. Sial. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku terlonjak gembira di dalam sana.

" _So give it up, and don't pretend_ _, a_ _nd spread your arms and legs across the bed_ _._ _And when you shake, you won't regret_ _._ _The things I whisper in your ear_ _."_ Kali ini suaraku menyaingi suara Adam dari speaker yang sengaja kuhidupkan keras-keras, dan seketika bayangan Yesung terlentang di atas ranjang berhasil membuat tenggorokanku terasa kering kerontang. _Fuck. What such a nice song, Mr. Levine._

Aku menutup koper dengan keras, menyeret benda itu turun dari ranjang. Berjengit kecil saat menatap pantulanku di sebuah kaca yang menempel di lemari di seberang ruangan. Seseorang dengan wajah yang terlalu bahagia menatapku balik dari benda itu. Yang benar saja! Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti Ryeowook yang wajahnya selalu terlihat _terlalu bahagia_ akhir-akhir ini. _Thanks to Heechul who gives him a better sex life_ _._

Setelah memastikan semua barang yang kubutuhkan sudah siap, termasuk sebuah tas ransel dan tas kamera yang kini berada di atas koper, aku merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari nomer Yesung. Tadi saat di kantor, _akhirnya,_ kami bertukar nomer. Beralasan bahwa setelah ini kami akan menjadi _partner_ kerja, jadi sudah seharusnya hal paling dasar seperti ini harus dilakukan.

Bergegas aku mengecilkan volume _speaker._ Terdengar suara sambungan beberapa kali sebelum suara Yesung yang membuat getaran aneh menjalar di punggungku terdengar di ujung yang lain.

' _Kyuhyun-ssi?'_

"Kyuhyun." Koreksiku cepat.

' _Ah, ya. Ada apa?'_

"Hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak memberiku nomer palsu." Yesung tertawa, membuat bibirku tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

' _Tentu saja tidak. Apakah kau sudah selesai mengemas barangmu?'_

"Semua sudah beres. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Terdengar suara benda dibanting, lalu Yesung menjawab cepat, _'Y-ya. Aku juga sudah selesai.'_

"Bagus. Kirim saja alamat rumahmu, dan satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu di sana. Sampai jumpa."

' _Sampai jumpa, Kyu.'_

Dan saat sambungan itu benar-benar sudah terputus, dengan spontan aku besorak kegirangan. Saat Ryeowook memanggilku dengan nama 'Kyu' itu terdengar biasa saja, tapi saat nama panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Yesung, rasanya terdengar luar biasa.

Oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sepertinya benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

 _ **Yesung**_

Aku kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air putih di tangan kiri. Mengamati setiap barang yang sudah kutata rapi di dalam koper, mengingat apa yang mungkin terlupakan. Tapi, ada satu barang yang terlihat mencolok di antara pakaian yang kulipat rapi dan beberapa buku yang terlihat menyembul dari sela-sela kain itu. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah menyala yang berhasil membuatku tersedak dan menyemburkan air dari mulut.

 _Holy shit!_ Apa yang tadi aku pikirkan hingga memasukan satu pakkondom ke dalam barang bawaanku?! Ini tidak seperti aku mencari beberapa _one night stand_ di Busan, lagipula aku pergi ke sana karena harus meliput festival.

Tapi, tiba-tiba bayanganku dan Kyuhyun telanjang di atas ranjang di salah satu kamar hotel membuat wajahku memanas. Kami berdua panas, berkeringat dan – liar _. Damn._ Seketika aku teringat alasan kenapa aku membawa benda itu. Aku mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi di sana – bersama Kyuhyun. _Crap._

Aku tersentak saat ponselku berbunyi nyaring dari atas meja nakas. Aku mengambil benda itu dan menemukan nama Kyuhyun tertera di layar. _Oh my,_ kenapa dia harus menelepon di saat seperti ini.

Aku mengambil napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, mengulangi kegiatan itu beberapa kali, dan berdeham kecil sebelum menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

' _Kyuhyun.'_ Balasnya cepat.

Oh, sepertinya aku lupa bahwa kami sudah memutuskan untuk menanggalkan embel-embel formalitas. "Ah, ya. Ada apa?"

' _Hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak memberiku nomer palsu.'_ Jawaban Kyuhyun membuatku tergelak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apakah kau sudah selesai mengemasi barangmu?"

' _Semua sudah beres. Bagaimana denganmu?'_

Aku membelalak lebar, bergegas menutup koper, seolah takut Kyuhyun akan meilhat apa yang ada di dalam benda itu. _A pack of condom_ _._ Bodoh.

"Y-ya, aku sudah selesai."

' _Bagus. Kirim saja alamat rumahmu, dan satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu di sana. Sampai jumpa.'_

"Sampai jumpa, Kyu."

Dan wajahku merona saat sambungan itu terputus. Apa yang aku bilang tadi? Kyu? Yang benar saja, Yesung. Kau terdengar _sok_ akrab. Aku mendengus, mengirimkan alamatku kepada Kyuhyun, lalu memutuskan untuk mandi. Air dingin akan membuatku membersihkan pikiranku yang benar-benar penuh – penuh dengan Kyuhyun dan kondom.

 _Shoot. How pathetic_ _..._

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang tadi, dia sudah berada di depan rumahku, berdiri bersandar pada pintu Audi A7 miliknya. Dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum begitu lebar saat melihatku keluar dari rumah, menyeberangi halaman menuju ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mendesah kecil.

 _Even under the dim light of street lamps, he looks so freakin' hot._

" _Hi._ Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Kyuhyun menyipit, "Apa kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam?"

Aku memukul pelan bahunya seraya tergelak kecil, "Dasar berlebihan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, membantuku memasukan koper ke dalam bagasi. Lalu, kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia berada dibalik kemudi sedangkan aku di kursi penumpang. Dan setelah memasang s _eatbelt,_ mobil itu melaju membelah jalanan.

Sejak tadi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Aku baru menyadari bahwa dia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana yang berwarna senada. Lagi-lagi, lengannya yang panjang digulung hingga siku, memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang menggiurkan. Kemeja itu dengan pas membalut tubuhnya dengan dua kancing teratas yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan.

Ah, rasanya aku ingin membuka satu per satu kancing yang lain, lalu melarikan jemariku di dadanya yang bidang, merasakan seberapa hangat kulit Kyuhyun di bawah kulitku dan –

 _Fuck._

 _Can't you just stop your creepy imagination, Yesung_ _?_

Aku menggeleng cepat, memukul kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Shoot._ Tawa kaku keluar dari mulutku, membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut aneh. "Ti-tidak. Hanya sedikit merasa – pusing."

Dan Kyuhyun melepaskannya begitu saja, tanpa bertanya apapun lebih lanjut. Aku menghela napas lega, sepertinya mulai dari sekarang aku harus bisa _mengontrol_ pikiranku sendiri.

Kami memasuki jalan tol, Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya dan membelokan benda itu ke arah Gangseo, menuju Gimpo _airport._

 _Airport._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Airport? Wait a minute!_

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun, entah seperti apa ekspresi wajahku saat ini. "Kita akan pergi dengan pesawat?"

"Ya _._ Apakah aku belum memberitahumu?"

Kepanikan mulai menjalar ke selruuh tubuh, jemariku berubah dingin seketika. " _N-not yet._ Kukira kita akan menggunakan KTX."

"Tidak. Awalnya kupikir juga kita akan pergi dengan KTX, tapi ternyata Heechul sudah mem _booking_ dua tiket pesawat untuk kita." Kyuhyun menoleh cepat sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan di depan, suaranya berubah khawatir setelah melihat raut wajahku yang menyedihkan. "Ada masalah, Yesung?"

Sebuah senyum masam tercetak di wajahku, " _A plane and me will never be a good combination, Kyuhyun."_

.

.

Aku bergerak gelisah di kursi tunggu, menangkupkan kedua tangan yang terasa kebas. Setelah melakukan _check-in,_ Kyuhyun menyeretku untuk duduk. Dia bilang wajahku sangat pucat hingga dia takut aku akan jatuh pingsan.

Aroma kopi menggelitik indera penciuman, aku mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai yang sejak tadi menjadi objek paling menarik, dan menemukan Kyuhyun kembali dengan _paper cup_ yang aku yakin berisi kopi.

" _Thanks, Kyu. I really need my caffeine right now_ _."_

Dan _cup_ itu kini berpindah tangan, menghangatkan telapak tanganku.

"Kau yakin tetap ingin pergi?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir, tangannya terangkat, mengusap bulir keirngat yang membasahi dahiku, membuatku tersentak kecil.

Sial. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Pasti Kyuhyun melihatku sebagai pecundang saat ini.

"Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini." _Kuharap._

Aku menyeruput kopi di tangan, mengerang pelan saat cairan itu mengalir masuk. Paling tidak, ini akan sedikit membuatku tenang.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pesawat adalah penemuan yang menakjubkan. Yang benar saja! Dengan mesin-mesin yang dibuat manusia, besi seberat ratusan ton bisa terbang dan mengangkut banyak orang. Melayang di langit dengan ketinggian beribu-ribu meter di atas permukaan tanah. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika benda itu jatuh dan menghantam daratan? Dan yang lebih parah jika tenggelam di laut? Itu tidak pernah terdengar bagus, bukan?

Tubuhku tersentak saat Kyuhyun memasangkan sepasang _earphone_ ke telingaku. Wajah kami begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa merasakan hangat napas Kyuhyun dan aroma tubuhnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku melayang. Aroma _mint_ yang bercampur dengan sesuatu yang manis, hemm. Bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa saja memagut bibir di depanku dengan mudah.

"Aku selalu mendengarkan lagu ini saat aku merasa gelisah atau gugup, jadi kuharap ini memiliki efek yang sama untukmu." Sepasang bibir Kyuhyun bergerak, mengeluarkan suara lembut yang membuat darahku berdesir dan jantungku – sial _, be still my heart!_

Tanpa sadar aku mengerang kecewa saat Kyuhyun menarik diri, dia sibuk dengan _iPod_ di tangan sebelum sebuah lagu mulai terdengar. Ah, lagu ini.

" _Try to remember?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia menatapku begitu intens hingga aku merasa dia bisa saja membaca pikiranku saat ini.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuhku mulai merasa lebih rileks, entah ini akibat dari lagu yang tengah kudengarkan atau karena – tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung beralih dari mataku. Efeknya seperti obat penenang. Hanya saja, jika ini karena Kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin merasa kecanduan. Karena jika itu benar-benar terjadi – _I will definitely claim him as my own drugs, and certainly, it doesn't sound good for my heart._

.

.

Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah mau menggunakan pesawat lagi seumur hidupku.

Jika aku memiliki penyakit jantung, sudah dipastikan nyawaku sudah melayang hanya karena terkena serangan jantung berulang kali. Entah karena cuaca buruk, tekanan udara atau apapun alasan yang diberikan _cabin crew_ tadi, pesawat mengalami turbulensi berkali-kali, membuat jantungku yang malang seperti mau melompat keluar dari rongga dada.

Penumpang lain menatapku aneh karena aku terus saja menjerit seperti wanita. Memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun yang malah dibalas dengan tawa keras dari laki-laki itu. _Damn._ Aku benar-benar berhasil mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan saat ini, setelah kami berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di Gimahe tepat pukul 11.35 pm, dan mengambil barang dari ban berjalan, dia masih tergelak kecil saat melihatku. Menyebalkan.

" _Shut up!"_ Aku berteriak kesal ke arah Kyuhyun, membuatnya berusaha keras untuk menutup mulut dan menahan tawa yang berada di ujung lidah. "Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang!"

Aku memberenggut, menarik koperku menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau marah?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau marah." Kata Kyuhyun retoris. Dia sudah berada di sebelahku, dengan kaki-kakinya yang panjang, tentu saja ia dapat dengan mudah menyamakan langkah.

Langkahku terhenti seketika saat Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan. Dia menundukan kepala, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan milikku, dan mengeliminisai jarak di antara kami.

Napasku tercekat saat tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas menyentuh sisi wajahku, jemarinya yang panjang bermain di sana sebelum menggoda sudut bibirku. _Oh._

"Aku lebih suka wajahmu yang merona seperti ini daripada memberenggut marah seperti tadi."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dia menarik diri. Kembali memberi jarak. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengarku mengerang kecewa. Dia mengedipkan mata kanannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan mendahuluiku. _Crap._

Kami menumpangi sebuah taxi untuk sampai ke hotel yang hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit. Saat _check-in_ aku memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memindahkan kamar kami ke lantai tiga, karena ternyata Heechul juga sudah memesankan kamar hotel, namun sayangnya berada di lantai sepuluh. Oh, yang benar saja. Aku tidak ingin naik tangga untuk mencapai lantai sepuluh.

"Aku tidak menyangka selain takut naik pesawat kau juga memiliki _claustrophobia."_ Ada nada geli di suara Kyuhyun.

Aku mendengus kesal seraya mendelik ke arahnya, " _I'll take it as a compliment, Sir."_

Kami sudah sampai di lantai dua, dan beberapa anak tangga lagi sebelum mencapai lantai tiga. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun memilih menemaniku menaiki tangga daripada menggunakan _lift._ Sedangkan barang-barang kami dibawakan oleh seorang _bell boy_ yang disewa Kyuhyun tadi.

Kamar itu terletak di tengah-tengah koridor. Di dalamnya ada sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size,_ sofa-sofa empuk berwarna krem, sebuah mini bar, dan sebuah balkon yang akan membawa kami menikmati keindahan kota Busan di malam hari. Sekali lagi, aku tidak menyangka, bahwa Kyuhyun akan menyewa kamar seluas ini untuk kami berdua.

Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

Kami akan tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Aku dan Kyuhyun akan tidur di bawah selimut yang sama.

 _Oh God._

Seketika ranjang itu berhasil mengembalikan fantasi liarku bersama Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan mandi?"

Tubuhku berjengit mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dengan kaku aku menggelengkan kepala. "Ti-tidak. Kau?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok, mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya juga menggeleng, "Aku hanya akan mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian."

Kyuhyun lebih dulu menggunakan kamar mandi, meninggalkanku yang kini menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang dengan jantung berdebar kencang. _Holy shit! Why I act like a virgin who will spend her wedding-night with her husband._

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Ini tidak seperti kami akan tidur bersama – _basically, yes, we're gonna sleep together, but literally it's just sleeping, not that kind of 'sleeping'._ Tapi, aku dapat merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa menginvasi tubuhku.

Aku kembali berjengit saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakan sosok Kyuhyun yang telah menanggalkan kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Dia tengah mengeringkan wajah saat ini, dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengenakan baju. Ya, _tanpa baju._ Dia hanya mengenakan Calvin klein's _boxer brief – that makes his butts and his dick look so fuckin' hot_ _._ Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, dada Kyuhyun terlihat bidang dengan bahu dan punggung lebar. Mungkin, dia memang tidak memiliki _sexy abs_ seperti pemenang _America's Next Top Model,_ tapi lekuk tubuhnya tetap saja membuatku – bergairah.

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Wajah dan tubuhku memanas, dan sialnya, _he makes me hard –_ _literally_ _._

Dengan santai Kyuhyun memakai kaos dan _swetpants_ miliknya, dan itu jelas-jelas membuatku merasa kecewa.

 _Damn. The show is over._

Aku beranjak berdiri. Tubuhku kaku seperti robot. Aku mengambil pakaian ganti dari koper sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan debuman keras. Awalnya aku memang berniat untuk tidak mandi, namun setelah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya aku sangat butuh _mendinginkan_ diri.

Dan aku hanya berharap bahwa malam ini aku tetap bisa tidur dengan lelap di luar kenyataan bahwa kami akan tidur bersama di satu ranjang.

 _Fuck you, Cho Kyuhyun._

* * *

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

Aku terbangun karena gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Ini gara-gara semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Hah. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dengan fakta bahwa aku berada di ranjang yang sama bersama Yesung berhasil membuatku terjaga semalaman.

Aku berniat untuk menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang saat suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka secara pelan membuatku tersentak dan cepat-cepat kembali ke posisiku semula. Aku memejamkan mata erat, dan berpura-pura masih terlelap.

Kekanakan.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak mendnegar apapun, bahkan langkah kaki. Baru setelah setengah menit berlalu, terdengar desahan lega dan gerakan halus dari Yesung. Aku mengintip dari balik kelopakku yang tertutup, dan aku tercekat saat menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik dari para model _Victoria Secret_ yang mengenakan bikini.

 _Yesung's naked body._

 _Dafuq._

Meskipun yang bisa kulihat hanya bagian belakang tubuh Yesung karena dia membelakangiku saat ini, rasanya ini bayaran setimpal dengan rasa tersiksaku tadi malam.

Sayangnya pertunjukan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Yesung dengan terburu-buru mengenakan pakaiannya dan menghalangi apa yang seharusnya kulihat. _But, the show successfully gives me a boner._

 _Fuck._

 _Thanks to Yesung._

 _Because of him I should jerk myself off in this early morning._

.

.

Langit terlihat begitu cerah hari ini. Seolah sedang mencoba memperbaiki _mood_ ku yang buruk karena pesan yang dikirim Ryeowook tadi.

' _ **Did you already bang him out?'**_

 _Ryeowook and his choice of word._ Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak berbasa-basi menanyakan apakah kami sampai dengan selama atau tidak.

' _ **Menurutmu?'**_

Belum satu menit sejak aku membalas pesannya, balasan Ryeowook segera masuk seolah dia memang menunggu untuk memperolokku.

' _ **Belum.'**_

' _ **Fuck you, Ryeowook.'**_

' _ **No.. no.. Kyu. You should fuck Yesung, not me.'**_

Dan aku bisa membayangkan saat itu juga Ryeowook sedang tertawa mengejek di manapun dia berada saat ini. _Great._

Aku dan Yesung berangkat ke pantai Haeundae setelah jam sarapan berakhir dengan menggunakan sebuah taxi. Yesung terlihat begitu antusias karena ini adalah liputan pertama yang dilakukannya. Biasanya, dia hanya akan menulis artikel dari bahan mentah yang dikirimkan oleh orang lapangan.

"Oh, Kyu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Yesung yang kini melompat-lompat kecil di kursi penumpang. "Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan pergi ke taman hiburan, Yesung-ah."

Bibir Yesung mengerucut lucu, membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak meraih tengkuk Yesung dan mempertemukan bibir kami.

"Apa jadwal festival hari ini?"

"Voli pantai dan kompetisi membuat istana pasir."

Yesung mengangguk kecil, terlihat mencoret entah apa di buku saku yang dia bawa. Hari ini dia mengenakan _denim short_ dan _proline white solid V-neck T-Shirt._ Terlihat sederhana, _but he's beautiful as always._

Kami tiba di pantai dua puluh menit kemudian. Hamparan pasir putih itu sudah penuh sesak dengan banyak orang, tidak hanya turis lokal tetapi banyak juga turis asing yang datang.

Wajah Yesung terlihat berbinar, dia langsung mencopot sepatunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Menarik lenganku dan berlari ke dalam kerumunan orang. Tanpa sadar aku neraih kamera yang sejak tadi menggantung di leher. Mengintip di balik _view finder_ dan memfokuskan lensa ke arah Yesung yang kini tengah tertawa lepas saat deburan ombak menyentuh telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Entah berapa kali aku menekan tombol _shutter._ Yang jelas aku baru tersadar saat Yesung sudah kembali berada di hadapanku, memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bingung. _Damn. He looks so adorable._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kyu?"

"A-apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengambil gambar?"

Dengan cepat aku beralih ke arah kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang beramin pasir tidak jauh dari kami. Yesung hanya bergumam samar, meraih buku sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam suara.

"Baiklah. Saatnya bekerja."

Dan dengan itu kami melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kami lakukan di Busan. Membuatku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak mengarahkan kamera ke arah Yesung yang tanpa sadar terus saja membuat begitu banyak kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku.

.

.

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam saat kami kembali ke hotel. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir aku menunggu Yesung di atas sofa untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami meliput di hari pertama. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek yang mebuat kaki indahnya terlihat. Sial.

" _Beer?"_

Aku berdeham kecil karena tiba-tiba saja tenggorokanku terasa kering, "Perayaan kecil untuk hari ini."

Dahi Yesung berkerut, "Ah, Kyuhyun. Apakah aku belum memberitahumu? _Alcohol is my enemy_ _._ Toleransi tubuhku sangat buruk."

Aku menatap Yesung dengan keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat. " _Really?_ Tampangmu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan itu."

Yesung terkekeh, meninju lenganku pelan. "Sialan kau." Dia mendudukan diri di sebelahku, lalu mengambil satu kaleng bir dari meja. "Tapi, satu kaleng mungkin tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh."

Aku mengikuti jejaknya, lalu menarik ring kaleng bir, membuat suara desisan lembut. "Untuk keberhasilan kita hari ini."

Yesung tersenyum kecil, mempertemukan kalengnya dengan milikku di udara. "Dan untuk keberhasilan selanjutnnya."

Aku meneguk bir itu hingga tersisa setengah. Membiarkan rasa pahit menjalar di mulut dan memenuhi kerongkonganku. Hah. Alkohol memang hal paling pas di saat-saat seperti ini. Di sampingku, Yesung mengernyit kecil. Terlihat sekali bahwa bir memang bukan sesutau yang biasa diminumnya. Bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah hanya karena dua tegukan.

Aku tergelak, meraih kaleng itu dari Yesung. "Kau memang payah. Lihatalah, seberapa merah wajahmu sekarang."

Yesung menggeram kecil, lalu mengambil kembali kaleng miliknya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan meminum satu kaleng."

Aku menatapnya tidak setuju yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

" _Fine._ Terserah kau saja."

Dan pada akhirnya aku sudah menghabiskan tiga kaleng bir saat Yesung masih saja membawa kaleng pertamanya. Kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal, bahkan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin saja terdengar tidak penting. Tapi, ini benar-bnear menyenangkan. Yesung adalah tipe pendengar yang baik namun asyik diajak bicara dan berdiskusi.

Aku membuka kaleng ke empatku ketika Yesung menaruh birnya yang tersisa sedikit di atas meja, tampak benar-benar menyerah kali ini.

"Sepertinya aku tidak tahan jika harus menghabiskannya."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, dan untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya desisan pendingin ruangan yang terdengar selain gesekan kaleng bir dan meja kaca. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja tatapan kami bertemu. Dan kupikir ini pasti karena alkohol. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan membelai wajah Yesung lembut, membuatnya memejamkan kedua mata dan mendesah pelan.

Dan kupikir ini memang karena alkohol, karena detik berikutnya, aku menangkup wajah Yesung dan mempertemukan bibir kami.

Pada awalnya aku memagut bibir bawah Yesung, lalu bibir atas laki-laki itu. Mengecap rasa manis di antara rasa pahit bir. Yesung mengerang tertahan, membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidahku masuk. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, dan menyapa lidah Yesung.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan Yesung kini berada di leherku, menarikku mendekat. Seolah memintaku untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Jemari Yesung menyusup masuk ke helaian rambutku, menariknya lembut, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat gairah di dalam diriku seperti akan meledak.

Yesung mengerang kecewa saat aku menarik diri, sepasang mata itu menggelap, tatapan yang mungkin saja sama seperti yang aku perlihatkan saat ini.

" _Finally, I kissed you, Yesung."_ Aku mengusap lembut bibir Yesung yang memerah, " _and now I really want to bite this lip."_

Yesung mendesah saat aku menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyapukan lidahku disana, dan kembali menggigitnya.

"Kyu..."

Dan gejolak panas di bawah kulitku tidak bisa begitu saja diabaikan setelah ini. Darahku berdesir, dan berkumpul pada satu titik. Membuatku pening oleh gairah, dan dengan Yesung berada dalam rengkuhanku seperti ini tidak membuat segalanya jauh lebih baik.

Bibirku menyentuh garis rahangnya, membuat Yesung menengadah dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Lalu bibirku berhenti di bawah telinga Yesung, mengecupnya berkali-kali di sana, membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar semakin hebat.

" _Please Yesung. Just let me fuck you..."_

 _..._

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

" _Yes… I have a dirty mind and you're on it…"_

– _ **Anonymous**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _Hi peeps! I'm here… haha_

 _All over again, thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. *smooch*_ Dan terima kasih untuk yang memberikan saran dan pendapat. _Those are really precious for me._

 _Honestly,_ aku berniat menulis cerita ini dalam bhs inggris, namun untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Dan maaf jika banyak yang merasa tidak nyaman karena aku menyelipkan banyak kata ataupun kalimat bhs inggris di dalamnya. Jujur saja, aku merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menulis cerita ini keseluruhan dalam bhs indonesia, karena menurutku, nanti akan terkesan terlalu _vulgar – literally._ Itu alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih _dick,_ daripada kejantanan/penis ataupun memilih _pussy,_ daripada vagina. (Terakhir kali aku menggunakan istilah se- _vulgar_ itu adalah di Wicked Lovely, dan itu sudah hampir 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Haha)

Dan untuk beberapa situasi aku tidak menemukan kalimat dalam bhs indonesia yang _sekuat_ dalam bhs inggris. Seperti _'fuck you hard',_ menurutku itu tidak bisa diartikan dengan bercinta, _'cause for me, making love and fucking are two different activities._ Dan dalam konteks cerita ini, Kyu dan Ye belum masuk dalam tahap _making love. So far, they are just two fucking buddies._ Dan kalimat lainnya aku juga memiliki alasan yang sama, _I don't find the equal strong sentences in Bahasa._

Lalu kenapa kalian menemukan deskripsi dalam bhs inggris selain dalam konteks seksual? _Well,_ mungkin aku tanpa sadar menulisnya... haha jadi aku sedang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya lagi dan menyelipkannya di tempat yang tepat agar kalian lebih nyaman untuk membacanya.

Dan... kupikir cukup pembelaanku untuk hari ini. LOL _I'm sorry for giving you such a long nonsense author's note, guys._

 _See you!_

 _ **P.S. Entah ini kabar buruk atau baik, tapi buat kalian yang menunggu Wicked Lovely, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meneruskan cerita itu. Jadi, kuharap kalian bisa menunggu sedikit lagi. Terima kasih. ^^**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Cloud'sHana**_

 _ **xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_The sex scene_ _s_ _are_ _inspired by_ _ **E.L. James**_ _ **, Fifty Shades of Grey**_ _ ** & **__**Fifty Shades**_ _ **Darker.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Smut_ _,_ _vulgar words._

* * *

 _ **Yesung**_

"Kyu…"

Aku mendesahkan namanya saat Kyuhyun mengginggit bibir bawahku, menyapukan lidahnya di sana sebelum menggigitnya lagi. Kepalaku pening. Tubuhku terasa terbakar. Gairah meletup-letup di bawah kulitku. Sial. Ini pasti karena alcohol.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun menelusuri rahangku, membuat kepalaku spontan mendongak. Mataku terpejam erat, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun di sana. Tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika Kyuhyun mengecup bawah telingaku berkali-kali.

" _Please Yesung. Just let me fuck you..."_

Dan kalimat Kyuhyun berhasil membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhku ingin meledak. Aku membuka mata, menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapku penuh gairah. _Oh God, I want him so badly._

" _Yes…"_ Aku berbisik. _This is it. Finally, after all this time, we're going to do it. He's going to fuck me._

Napasku terengah, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap matanya. Dia kembali memagut bibirku, kali ini jauh lebih menuntut. Aku mengerang, membiarkan dia mendominasi. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami, dia mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah. Lenganku yang berada di lehernya mengencang, kakiku melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, _and his erection is rubbing mine. Oh, holy hell, he's already hard, so fucking hard._

Kyuhyun memindahkanku ke atas ranjang. Dengan tumpuan kedua tangan, dia menjulang di atasku, menatapku dengan kilatan penuh gairah.

" _Do you have any idea how much I want you, Kim Yesung?"_

" _Ahh…"_

Aku tersekat. Kyuhyun menciumi garis rahangku, lalu turun hingga ke leher. Napasnya yang tidak beraturan menggelitik perpotongan leherku saat ini. Tanganku meraih wajahnya, menuntutnya untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir kami. Lidahnya yang menggiurkan memagut lidahku, membuatku mendesah hebat.

Dia menarik diri saat tangannya sibuk membuka kaosku dan melemparkannya ke kaki ranjang, lalu menarik lepas celana pendekku bersama _underware_ hitam yang kukenakan. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

" _Damn, you're beautiful Yesung. I can't wait to be inside you."_

 _Holy shit. His words – and I can't wait to feel your big dick, Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, melucuti satu per satu kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Saat melakukan itu, dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dariku, membuatku sulit bernapas. Dan seketika bibirku terasa kering saat melihat milik Kyuhyun.

 _Fuck, his dick is much bigger than mine. It looks – delicious._

Kyuhyun merunduk, meraih kedua pergelangan kakiku sebelum menyentakkannya hingga terbuka lebar, menarikan lidahnya di paha bagian dalam miliku. Sial. Sesuatu di dalam diriku seolah siap meledak hanya karena Kyuhyun mempermainkanku di sana. Aku mengerang hebat, "Kyuhyun…" Lidahnya naik ke perut bagian bawah, bergerak melingkar di pusarku. Spontan aku menenggelamkan jemariku di rambut Kyuhyun, menarik rambut miliknya dengan bergairah.

Dia bergerak semakin naik. Lidahnya terasa dingin di kulitku yang terbakar. Membentuk pola melingkar di sekitar putingku, namun sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Membuatku desahanku berubah menjadi geraman frustasi.

" _Fuck. Can't you stop teasing me? Just fuck me, Cho Kyuhyun. Take me raw. Now!"_

Kyuhyun menyeringai. " _You really want me to do this?"_

" _Yes." I beg._

Kyuhyun menunduk, memagut bibirku sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Tarik lututmu ke atas." Aku mengikuti apa yang dia katakan, " _and now, I'm going to fuck you, Kim Yesung,"_ Kyuhyun bergumam, _as he positions the head of his erection at my entrance. "Hard."_ _he whispers, and he slams into me._

" _Aargh!"_

 _His dick tears me apart._ Aku dapat merasakannya di dalamku, _big and hard._ Kyuhyun menatapku intens, sepasang cokelat gelap miliknya berkilat penuh kemenangan. _I feel so full._

" _You're so fucking tight."_

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, suara yang keluar terdengar parau. Dadanya yang lebar naik turun dengan napas yang memburu. Tanganku merambat naik, menyentuh lengannya.

" _I'm going to move, Yesung."_

 _Oh._ Kyuhyun bergerak mundur dengan perlahan, dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengerang, _and thrust_ _ing_ _into me again._ Aku mendesah hebat, mencengkeram erat lengan Kyuhyun.

" _More?"_

" _Yes,"_ aku menarik napas dengan susah payah, dan dia melakukannya sekali lagi. Aku mengerang, tubuhku menerimanya dengan baik. _Oh, holy shit, I really want this._

" _Again?"_

" _Yes, Kyuhyun, yes…"_

Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, dan dia bergerak, kali ini sama sekali tidak berhenti. Dia menumpukan tubuhnya di siku, aku dapat merasakan berat tubuhnya. Tanganku beranjak dari lengannya ke rambut Kyuhyun, menarik rambut itu seraya berteriak menyebut nama Kyuhyun berulang kali.

Dia mempercepat gerakannya, pinggulku bergerak untuk bertemu dengan miliknya. Aku mendesah, dan dia menghantamku lebih dalam. _I keep up, meeting his thrusts._ Kyuhyun merunduk, menggigit bibir bawahku. Dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengaduk-aduk perutku. Ada sesuatu yang siap meledak. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. _Oh my…_

" _Kyu…"_

" _Come for me, Yesung."_

" _Ohh.."_

" _Come for me…"_

" _Ahh, Kyu… Kyuhyun!"_

 _And I reach my orgasm, exploding between him and me. Oh, fuck. Kyuhyun didn't touch my dick, yet I got my climax wonderfully._

" _Look at yourself, Yesung. You reached your orgasm,_ bahkan ketika aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh milikmu." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan susah payah, dia menggeram tertahan. _More powerful thrusts before he comes, thrusting hard, and emptying himself into me._

Napasku terengah, dan napas Kyuhyun juga tidak lebih baik dariku. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menarik miliknya keluar, membuat cairan lengket itu mengalir menuruni pahaku.

Mataku terasa begitu berat, dan detik berikutnya aku membiarkan kegelapan menenggelamkanku begitu dalam.

.

* * *

.

Tadi malam aku bermimpi, di dalam mimpiku, aku dan Kyuhyun, kami pada akhirnya melakukannya.

 _We were fucking._

 _Oh crap._ _W_ _hat such an erotic dream._

Aku mengerang pelan, membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku mengernyit saat merasakan selimut tebal itu langsung bergesekan dengan kulitku, dan rasanya tubuhku terasa begitu lengket. Perlahan aku membuka mata, menemukan sinar matahari berjatuhan lembut melalui celah tirai jendela. Aku melirik jam digital di meja nakas, dan jam itu menunjukan pukul 08.15 am. Aku menggeliat, mendudukan diri dan kepalaku terasa berputar. Alkohol sialan, tubuhku benar-benar buruk menerima cairan itu.

Aku berniat untuk turun dari ranjang saat aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku tersentak, menatap tidak percaya tubuhku yang telanjang. Dan seketika potongan-potongan adegan tadi malam berputar ulang di otakku.

 _Fuck._

Jadi, itu bukan mimpi. Jadi, aku, Kyuhyun, kami – sial.

Dengkuran halus membuatku beralih, dan napasku tesekat saat menemukan Kyuhyun masih tertidur lelap di sebelah dalam kondisi yang sama. _Telanjang._

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Bergegas aku berlari tanpa suara ke kamar mandi, menstabilkan napasku yang memburu di sana. Punggungku menempel erat di belakang pintu, tangan kananku mencengkeram knop pintu itu seolah takut Kyuhyun akan memutarnya dan menerjang masuk.

Sial.

Ini pasti karena alcohol. Ya, pasti ini akibat bir tadi malam. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingat yang terjadi, lagipula dia pasti juga akan berpikir bahwa kaleng-kaleng bir itu yang mempengaruhi.

"Bodoh, kalau ini karena alcohol seharusnya kau tidak mengingat setiap detail adegan tadi malam, Kim Yesung."

Aku menggeram kesal. Sial.

Ugh, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menatap Kyuhyun tanpa mengingat apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam. _His moan, his touch, his thrust, damn even now, I can still remember vividly how he fucked me hard last night._

 _Crap._ Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat hal itu berhasil membuatku mengeras. _He was so freakin' hot and sexy, and I should admit that he's really good in bed. Holy shit… I want him more._

"Ini pasti karena alcohol. Alcohol." Aku mengucapkannya berulang kali, meyakinkan diriku sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air dingin pagi ini. Mencoba mendinginkan kepala dan tubuhku yang masih saja terasa panas – dan bergairah.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun untuk sarapan ketika jam di ponselku sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi, satu jam lagi sebelum kami harus pergi lagi ke pantai untuk meliput festival hari ini. Aku berhasil menjejalkan potongan terakhir _bacon_ ke dalam mulut sebelum dia berhasil sampai di meja tempatku berada saat ini, di sudut tidak terlihat di balik rak-rak tinggi yang menyembunyikan meja itu.

"Err… pagi."

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum canggung, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Sial, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini wajahku terasa memanas.

"Pa-pagi."

Dia berdeham kecil. Memainkan _napkin_ di atas meja, lalu melarikan pandangannya ke setiap sudut restauran hotel. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk memulai percakapan.

"Yesung?"

Aku tersentak, seketika mendongak ke arahnya., "Ya?" _Damn, a bad choice. Those eyes…_ aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana dia menatapku tadi malam dengan sepasang mata itu. Ugh.

"Tadi malam. Aku – kau, _shit,_ maksudku. Kita – "

"Ah, sarapanmu sudah datang, Kyu." Potongku cepat. Tidak, jangan membicarakannya sekarang. Jangan sekarang.

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan secangkir kopi hitam dan beberapa potong _sandwich_ dengan potongan daging asap dan keju di dalamnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat Kyuhyun masih saja menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di sepasang cokelat gelap itu, sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku terasa begitu panas.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kecil. Meraih cangkir di atas meja, lalu menyeruput isinya sedikit. Ada noda kopi di sudut bibirnya, dan Kyuhyun menjilatnya dengan ujung lidah.

 _Fuck, that sinful tongue –_ lidah yang tadi malam terasa begitu dingin di kulitku yang terbakar. Dan bibir itu, aku masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut Kyuhyun di bibirku. Basah dan menggairahkan.

Oh sial.

Hentikan itu, Kim Yesung. Hentikan itu sebelum _libido_ mu membuat kau menerjang Kyuhyun dan melucuti pakaiannya sekarang juga, _'cause thinking of having sex with him on the corner of the restaurant seems so fuckin' exciting._

 _Damn. Damn. Damn._

Aku berdiri dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat kursi yang kududuki berderit menyebalkan. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"A-aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu sebelum kita pergi. Err… sebaiknya aku ke atas lebih dulu."

Aku tertawa kaku, melesat pergi sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil mengatakan apapun. Sial. Sampai kapan kau akan menghindar seperti ini, bodoh.

.

.

Seumur hidupku, perjalanan menggunakan taksi tadi adalah perjalan terlama yang pernah aku alami. Aku terus saja bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi penumpang, berusaha kerasa mengindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah menelanjangiku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mengajak bicara sopir taksi di sepanjang jalan. Untungnya lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat tidak masalah dengan apa yang kulakukan, bahkan aku mendapatkan informasi tidak penting seperti lelaki itu sudah menjadi sopir taksi selama hampir lima belas tahun, dan memiliki dua orang anak perempuan yang sekarang berada di bangku menengah atas.

Aku keluar dari taksi dengan terburu-terburu. Bahkan hampir tersandung kakiku sendiri saat melewati sebuah undakan.

"Yesung?"

Tubuhku berjengit saat Kyuhyun memanggilku.

"Y-ya?" Aku menoleh, dan menemukan Kyuhyun mengacungkan tas kecilku di udara.

"Kau meninggalkan tasmu di taksi."

Bodoh. Seraya menggerutu, aku menyambar tas itu dari Kyuhyun. Berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu ke arah pantai.

Kami sampai saat perlombaan membuat istana pasir sudah dimulai. Puluhan peserta memadati area bagian selatan pantai berpasir putih itu, sedangkan area bagian utara digunakan untuk melanjutkan perlombaan voli pantai kemarin.

Aku mengaduk-aduk tas kecil yang kubawa untuk mengambil sebuah buku saku, membuatku tidak memperhatikan bahwa segerombolan orang berjalan cepat dan menyenggol tubuhku, membuatku limbung dan hampir jatuh terjerembab. Hampir. Karena sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, sebuah lengan menarik pinggangku, membuat punggungku menempel erat di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Yesung."

Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telingaku. Napas hangatnya menggelitik leher dan membuat darahku berdesir. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh leherku singkat, namun berhasil membuatku melenguh kecil. Sial.

" _You're so responsive. I love it."_

Tubuhku bergetar saat Kyuhyun menggigit cuping telingaku. Tangannya membuat gerakan memutar di perutku. Aku mendesah tanpa sadar. Tangannya bergerak ke atas, _and intentionally rubbing my nipple._

 _Fuck._

Lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik diri. Bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi seraya berjalan pergi. "Baiklah, mari bekerja untuk hari ini."

Meninggalkanku yang terengah karena sebuah gejolak yang bergemuruh di dada.

Berengsek.

.

.

Matahari sudah melewati atas kepala saat kami memutuskan untuk makan siang sekaligus beristirahat di sebuah restauran mewah di pinggir pantai. Kyuhyun memaksa untuk makan di tempat itu, dan aku tidak memiliki pilihan apapun untuk menolak.

Kami menempati sebuah meja di samping dinding kaca yang menampakan hamparan laut biru di luar. Aroma _ganjang gejang_ yang kami pesan menusuk indera penciuman, membuat air liur berkumpul di mulut.

" _Oh God,_ ini benar-benar enak." Aku mendesah kecil saat daging kepiting itu berhasil menyentuh lidahku, membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang lucu di sini." Aku mendelik ke arahnya, kembali memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulut.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil, Yesung." Ucap Kyuhyun, tanganya terangkat, mengusap lembut sudut bibirku.

Aku berdeham kecil, berusaha mengabaikan desiran aneh di bawah kulitku.

"Tadi aku mendapat kabar dari bos, dan dia bilang bahwa kita mendapatkan empat halaman menulis _feature_ untuk festival ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya, dia juga sudah memberitahuku, dan paling banyak hanya lima halaman, dan itu sudah termasuk gambar. Kau sudah mendapatkan bahan yang cukup?"

"Sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin kita bisa beristirahat besok, dan lusa kita baru kemari untuk meliput malam puncak."

Sekilas aku melihat sudut bibir Kyuhyun berkedut, kilatan aneh terlintas di tatapan matanya.

"Hem, tentu saja."

Kami berhasil menghabiskan satu porsi besar kepiting, dan siap melahap porsi kedua ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggeser piringnya, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatapku dalam diam sebelum berkata, "Kupikir kita harus bicara tentang sesuatu."

Seketika aku tersedak. Tanpa harus Kyuhyun mengatakannya, aku tahu topik apa yang harus kami bahas. Sejak sarapan di restauran hotel tadi pagi, dia terus saja berusaha untuk membahas topik itu. Berulang kali memintaku untuk berbicara serius dengannya, namun entah apa yang kulakukan, aku selalu saja berhasil mengindar dan melarikan diri.

"Err… Aku…"

"Yesung?"

"Y-ya?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas kecil, "Tadi malam, aku yakin kau ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Kita – "

"Aku harus ke toilet!"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut dalam. "Ya, aku harus ke toilet. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak memakan kepiting itu, dan sekarang perutku sakit. Aku harus ke toilet."

Dengan gerakan kaku aku berjalan menuju toilet yang berada di sisi kiri restauran. Membuka pintunya dengan gusar, dan masuk secara terburu-buru. Tidak ada orang lain di sana. Hanya aku. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh di dalamnya.

Aku mencengkeram erat sisi wastafel, dan menatap pantulan menyedihkan diriku di kaca.

Sial. Lagi-lagi melarikan diri huh? Cepat atau lambat topik itu memang harus dibicarakan bukan? Tapi ini tidak mudah, tentu saja, karena aku belum siap. Belum siap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Baiklah, sepertinya ini hanya karena aku takut menerima penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun akan berkata bahwa apa yang terjadi tadi malam karena pengaruh alcohol. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan itu. Tentu saja penolakan Kyuhyun akan menyakiti harga diriku, karena penolakan itu membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Aku akan menjadi orang yang begitu menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun tanpa mendapat balasan yang sama.

Sial.

Aku menarik napas dalam sebelum membuangnya, meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan memutuskan bahwa sepertinya aku harus menghadapi ini, mau tidak mau. Menatap bayangan diriku sekali lagi sebelum bayangan Kyuhyun di belakangku membuatku tersentak. Dia menatapku sekilas sebelum membalik papan penanda bahwa toilet sedang rusak dan mengunci pintu toilet itu dari dalam. Apa-apaan ini?

"Akan sampai kapan kau mengindar, Kim Yesung?"

Aku berbalik, dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahku. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhku, mencengkeram erat tepian wastafel, membuat tubuhku terperangkap.

"Kyu…"

"Kita harus membicarakannya. Sekarang."

Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. Napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahku, dan tatapan mata itu berhasil membuat tubuhku memanas.

"Tadi malam, seperti yang kukatakan, aku yakin kau mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

Aku mengangguk. Oh, tentu saja, _I clearly remember that amazing night which we spent together, Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun merunduk, aku melenguh tanpa sadar ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh sudut bibirku, lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual. _Oh._

"Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa itu bukan karena alkohol, Kim Yesung."

Kini bibir Kyuhyun menari di rahangku. "Kyu…"

" _I wanted you, shit, no, I always want you_ _since our first meeting._ Dan tadi malam, mungkin alkohol hanya membantuku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

 _Oh God, he wants me._ Dia menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya.

Aku melenguh sekali lagi saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup perpotongan leherku berulang kali, membuatku sulit bernapas. Lalu, dia menarik diri, tatapan manatnya seolah menelanjangiku. Kilatan gairah menari di sepasang cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun. Kilatan gairah yang mungkin saja juga terpantulakan dari mataku.

Seketika tubuhku terasa begitu panas.

" _And I know that you also want me, Kim Yesung."_

 _Yes, Kyuhyun._

Napasku memburu, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher Kyuhyun, mempertemukan bibir kami. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik, meraih tengkukku, sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk pinggangku erat, membuat pinggul kami saling bertubrukan, _makes me feel how his dick is getting hard behind his fuckin' jeans._

" _Ahh…"_

Aku mendesah hebat saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahku, membuatku membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidahnya menerobos masuk, menggilitik langit-langit mulut dan bertemu dengan lidahku di dalam sana.

Aku menarik rambutnya saat napasku mulai terputus. Ciumannya turun ke leher. Menggigit. Menghisap. Menjilat. Melakukannya berulang kali.

"Kyu…"

Tangannya beralih, mencoba membuka kancing celanaku, dan menariknya turun, melakukan hal yang sama terhadap _underware_ yang kukenakan.

Dia berjongkok. _And then he kisses me – there. He kisses my dick. Now I can feel_ _how_ _his tongue is dancing around it, makes me cry out his name._

" _Fuck… Kyuhyun!"_

 _He takes my dick into his mouth_. _He_ _sucks harder, flicking his tongue across the head of my erection._ _Ugh, it feels so good._

" _Ohh…"_

Sial. Jika terus seperti ini, aku akan sampai bahkan ketika aku belum merasakan miliknya.

Dengan napas terengah, aku meraih wajah Kyuhyun, terpaksa menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dan dia menciumku lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan menggairahkan. Susah payah aku melucuti celana Kyuhyun, _and I groan as our erections are rubbing each others._

" _Kyuhyun, please."_

" _Please what?"_

" _I want you inside me."_

" _Do you now?"_

" _Please."_

Kyuhyun mengangkatku dengan mudah. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya erat, membuatku melenguh saat milikku terjepit di antara kami, bergesekan langsung dengan kaos yang masih melekat di tubuhku dan Kyuhyun. Aku mengerang tertahan saat punggungku mencium tembok secara tiba-tiba. Bibir Kyuhyun tidak juga meninggalkan leherku, sedangkan lidahku bermain dengan telinganya. Merasakan rasa asin kulit Kyuhyun yang bercampur dengan keringat, dan aku dapat mencium aroma sampo mahal yang digunakan Kyuhyun.

Aku mencengkeram bahunya kuat, mencoba menyeimbangkan diriku sendiri. Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua pahaku, menatapku begitu intens.

" _What do you want me to do, Yesung?"_

" _Fuck me."_

" _But, I don't prepare you yet."_

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. _I like it rough. Just fuck me hard until I forget my own name, Kyuhyun."_

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya, _he slams into me. I cry out in mix of pleasure and burning pain. Damn, I love it._

Aku memejamkan mataku erat, merasakan seberapa penuh diriku. Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Look at me when I'm fucking you, Yesung."_

Perlahan mataku terbuka, menemukan sepasang cokelat gelap yang menatapku penuh gairah.

"Kyu… ah, Kyuhyun."

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada lehernya, _and Kyuhyun continues to push in and out of me._

" _Feel good?"_

" _Yes…"_

 _I ride him as best as I can and he continues to slam into me hard._

" _Faster, Kyuhyun, faster…. Please."_

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukannya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Seluruh ototku mengejang. Sebentar lagi… sesuatu akan meledak.

" _Ohh… fuck, I'm coming…"_

" _Come on, Yesung. Give it to me."_

 _Then I explode, "Kyu-kyuhyun!" and he follows calling out my name._

" _Oh, Yesung. Fuck, Yesung!"_

 _I can feel his cum filling my hole, while my own cum stains my T-shirt and his._

Kami terengah. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. "Kau – luar biasa."

" _You too, Kyuhyun. It's amazing."_

"Dan kau tahu, Yesung. _It's never enough… I can never get enough of fucking you."_

 _Damn._

 _I can feel his dick getting boner again in my hole._

"Begitu juga denganku, Cho Kyuhyun."

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

" _You know it's you who I want. The only one I ever want. I yearn for you. I crave for you. A hunger that is insatiable. A passion that burns hotter than fire. I finally found you."_

– _ **Anonymous**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _*Take a deep breath*_

 _It's so tiring. Writing this kind of story literally makes me so fucking tired._

 _It's been such a long time since the last time I write sex scenes, and oh God, my body was burning while I was writing those scenes. LOL_

Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, tapi aku benar-benar berharap bahwa di antara kalian yang membaca fanfic ini, semoga tidak ada yang berada di bawah umur. _Please, at least,_ kalian sudah berumur tujuh belas untuk membaca cerita ini. Tapi, jika kalian tetap nekad untuk membacanya, silakan resiko ditanggung sendiri. _*wink*_

Dan sepertinya semua orang sedikit terkejut dengan Heechul-Ryeowook couple. Haha _Don't you think they look cute together? I really love this rare couple, but unfortunately it is almost impossible to find their fanfics out there. *sobbing*_

 _And thanks for loving this fanfic, I love reading your comments guys, it always makes me smile and excited. ^^_

 _See you~_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Hana**_

 _ **xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_The sex scene_ _is_ _inspired by_ _ **E.L. James**_ _ **, Fifty Shades of Grey**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _smut, vulgar words._

* * *

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

 _We smell like sex._

Meskipun kami telah berganti pakaian yang dibeli di toko cinderamata di sebelah restauran, _the smell after having sex still lingers._ Bahkan sopir taksi yang mengantar kami kembali ke hotel, terus saja melirik ke kaca spion yang tergantung di tengah, menatap penuh selidik ke kursi belakang.

" _Are we really that obvious?"_

Rona merah menjalar di wajah Yesung, dia berusaha keras menenggelamkan diri ke sebuah syal berwarna merah menyala yang sengaja dibelinya tadi, menyembunyikan jejak yang kutinggalkan di lehernya.

" _Us? No. But, the smell, yes."_

" _Shit. It's your fault."_

Aku menatapnya tidak setuju, " _It's our fault, Yesung. There is no innocent one in this game for two."_

"Itu lirik lagu, bodoh."

"Tapi sangat menjelaskan situasi kita saat ini."

Aku terkekeh, membuat Yesung memukul bahuku, lalu menggerutu samar. Setelah mengalami perjalanan ke hotel yang terasa begitu lama, akhirnya kami berhenti tepat di depan lobi. Yesung bergegas keluar lebih dulu, dan aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke arah sopir yang kembali menatap penuh selidik.

Sial.

Aku merasa seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah orang tuanya menonton _video_ porno. Setelah sopir taksi itu memberiku uang kembalian, aku segera keluar dan membanting pintu penumpang dengan sedikit keras, tidak peduli mendengar umpatan sang sopir. Lalu, berlari kecil menyusul Yesung, dan mau tidak mau tersenyum geli saat menyadari bagaimana cara lelaki itu berjalan.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tentu saja. Demi Tuhan, tiga kali kita melakukannya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Yesung mengumpat, membuatku tertawa keras, " _But, you love it."_

Dan rasanya begitu gemas ketika melihar rona merah menjalar ke wajah manis itu lagi.

"Naiklah." Aku berjongkok di depan anak tangga paling bawah, menawarkan punggungku kepada Yesung yang kini menatapku dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam.

"Jangan gila. Kamar kita berada di lantai tiga, Kyu."

"Lalu? _I lifted you up, Yesung._ Dan menggendongmu sekarang tidak akan membuatku mati konyol."

Yesung berdeham kecil, ekspresi wajah lelaki itu semakin rikuh. _Oh God,_ kemana perginya Yesung yang agresif tadi? _Ck._

"Kau yakin?"

"Hem."

Perlahan Yesung naik ke punggungku, dan dengan mudah aku mengangkatnya. Kepala Yesung yang berada di sisi wajahku membuat napasnya menyapu teligaku, dan membuat darahku berdesir di bawah kulit. Sial.

"Orang-orang memperhatikan kita, Kyu." Cicit Yesung.

"Abaikan, kau tidak akan mendapat apapun dari mereka."

Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantungnya, dan tanpa bisa aku cegah sebuah seringaian lebar tersampir di wajah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga detak jantungnya seperti ini, bahkan napas Yesung terdengar pendek dan memburu di telingaku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Dia tergagap, "A-apa? Me-meangnya apa yang kupirkan? Aku tidak memikirkan apapun!"

"Benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja!"

Aku terkekeh, membuat Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Sial. Kenapa Yesung yang rikuh seperti ini juga terlihat menggirukan. _Damn._

Kami sudah berada di selasar lantai tiga ketika ponsel di sakuku tiba-tiba berdering. _I Hate Everything About You_ milik _Three Days Grace_ berbunyi nyaring, dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon pun aku tahu dengan identitas si penelepon. Aku memasang lagu itu hanya untuk satu orang. Victoria.

Hah, mau apa lagi perempuan itu?!

"Kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu, Kyu?"

"Tidak." Sahutku gusar.

"Ah," Samar aku merasakan Yesung mengangguk kecil, "seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin kau ajak bicara."

Aku menurunkan Yesung tepat di depan pintu, dia merogoh tasnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kartu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan ketika kami berhasil masuk, dan mengunci kembali pintu itu, sekali lagi ponselku bordering masih dengan penelepon yang sama.

Yesung meliriku dengan alis terangkat, "Kau yakin tidak akan menjawabnya?"

Aku bergumam sebagai balasan, mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan mematikannya, karena aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Victoria jika aku mengangkat teleponnya. Meminta maaf dan berharap kami bisa kembali bersama. Yang benar saja!

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu."

Yesung berjongkok dan membuka koper, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan sebuah handuk yang disampirkan di bahu.

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakannya bersama? _It will be more fun, Yesungie."_ Godaku.

Seketika Yesung merona hingga ujung telinga.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Aku tertawa renyah, menepuk kepala Yesung dua kali lalu meletakan tas kamera di atas meja nakas. Dan berniat untuk mengambil sekaleng soda di lemari pendingin ketika pekikan Yesung menghentikan gerakanku.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan wajah semerah tomat, Yesung mengacungkan sebuah kota berwarna merah menyala yang membuatku tersedak ludahku sendiri. _A pack of condom._

" _Don't you think we were not careful? I mean, we completely forgot about these."_

Ah.

" _Don't worry. I'm clean. I have my regular checkups."_

Yesung mengangguk samar, "Aku juga."

" _Great._ Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan?" Kedua alisku terangkat, dengan dia memasang tampang seperti itu membuatku ingin menggodanya lagi. Aku menyeringai kecil, _"or do you want to have sex with those condoms? I mean, try to feel my dick covered with that in your hole?"_

" _Asshole."_ Yesung mengumpat kesal, bergegas berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menju kamar mandi setelah melempariku dengan sebuah bantal yang bisa kutangkap dengan mudah. Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan debuman keras, mengalahkan tawaku yang memenuhi ruangan.

" _Oh God, why he's so fucking adorable."_

.

.

Kami memesan dua porsi _ravioli,_ satu mangkuk _tomato soup_ dan satu piring _risotto,_ memutuskan untuk makan malam di kamar daripada harus turun ke restauran yang berada di dekat lobi. Kata Yesung ini jauh lebih efektif, meskipun alasan sebenarnya hanya karena lelaki itu malas turun ke lantai bawah.

Yesung mendesah kecil saat potongan _ravilio_ berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bergumam bahwa perpaduan antara keju dan sausnya terasa begitu sempurna, membuatku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang manis.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau takut untuk naik lift?"

Yesung mengedikan bahu, kali ini menyendok _risotto_ dan memindahkannya ke piring. "Dulu, ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, aku pernah terjebak di dalam lift selama berjam-jam, kupikir itu yang mendasari _clasutrophobia_ ku."

"Dan kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Pernah. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berada di London, aku pergi ke psikiter, dan aku hampir berhasil menghilangkannya, tapi sejak aku berhenti menemuinya _phobia_ ku kembali."

Aku memandangnya bingung, "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Yesung terlihat enggan, kedua alis lelaki itu bertaut, " _Well,_ karena beberapa alasan."

"Alasan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Yesung tersenyum masam, "lebih baik ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa putus dari Victoria?"

 _Dafuq._

Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan kenapa Yesung malah mengungkit masalah ini? "Bukankah kau sudah mendengar gosip yang beredar di kantor?" Dengusku kesal.

"Aku hanya mendengar bahwa kau – dicampakan." Seketika aku tersedak potongan _ravilio,_ membuatku terbatuk dengan mata yang berair, "oh, kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?"

Aku menegak habis segelas air putih sebelum kembali menatap Yesung tidak percaya, "Apa kau bilang? dicampakan?"

Yesung mengangguk.

" _Fuck,_ yang benar saja. Aku yang mencampakannya."

"Oh." Bibir Yesung membulat lucu, membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya saat ini juga.

"Aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami. Dia selingkuh, dan selain fakta bahwa aku tidak mencintainya lagi, hubungan kami berakhir."

Kali ini Yesung yang tersedak, membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"Ja-jadi, dia selingkuh?"

"Hem. _Having sex with another man is counted as cheating, right? So, yeah._ Dan itu adalah satu hal yang sulit kumaafkan. _An affair_."

Yesung melemparkan senyum kaku, mengangguk samar sebelum membuang pandangannya ke arah balkon, "Kau benar."

Sejenak hanya denting sendok dan piring yang terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, suasana berubah menjadi sedikit canggung.

Aku berdeham kecil sebelum bertanya, "Jadi, kau pernah tinggal di London?"

Yesung tersentak kecil, seolah pertanyaanku mengganggu acara melamunnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya, empat tahun berada di sana, melanjutkan _study_ di bidang _Journalism."_

"Jadi, sejak dulu kau memang ingin menjadi wartawan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Dan untuk sejenak, kami melupakan suasana canggung yang tadi sempat tercipta. Membicarakan banyak hal tanpa harus bersusah payah mengerti tentang sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan Yesung dariku.

Lagipula, aku tidak peduli.

Benar kan?

.

.

Yesung sudah tertidur sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia bergelung di bawah selimut seperti anak kecil, dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dan melihatnya seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa dia bisa semenggairahkan itu jika aku tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Aku turun dari ranjang, meraih ponselku yang sejak tadi mati di meja nakas sebelum keluar ke balkon, berniat mencari udara segar seraya membalas beberapa email yang belum sempat kubalas tadi.

Setelah ponsel itu benar-benar menyala, ada beberapa _list_ telepon masuk dan beberapa pesan. Kebanyakan di antaranya dari Victoria yang langsung saja aku hapus, dan di antara pesan yang berisikan tentang pekerjaan, ada sebuah pesan dari Ryeowook yang membuat menyeringai lebar. Tidak peduli ini sudah lewat tengah malam, aku menghubungi nomer itu, menunggu beberapa detik sebelum suara mengantuk Ryeowook terdengar di seberang.

"Berengsek, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam satu pagi kurang lima menit."

"Dan kenapa kau meneleponku di jam seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Teriakan Ryeowook membuat gendang telingaku berdenyut. Sialan.

"Karena aku ingin kau mendengar berita bagus dariku."

"Berita bagus?" Dia mendengus, "Berita bagus apa hingga kau harus meneleponku malam-malam? Berita tentang kau kembali bersama Victoria?" Otomatis aku memutar mataku jengah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh."

"Lalu?"

" _I fucked him."_

Sejenak tidak ada suara yang terdengar, hingga kupikir Ryeowook kembali tertidur. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian teriakan Ryeowook terdengar dari ponsel, membuatku harus menjauhkan benda itu dari telinga.

" _You what?!"_

" _I already banged him out."_ Aku terkekeh, " _eventually, I got into his pants, Ryeowook."_

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan medali emas olimpiade, Kyuhyun."

Aku berdecak, "Ini lebih dari memenangkan medali emas."

Terdengar suara berisik dari seberang, sebelum Ryeowook kembali berkata, " _Is he that good?"_

" _He's so fucking good."_ Aku menjilat bibirku yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, " _I cannot get enough of fucking him, Ryeowook. He is so – damn, no word can explain it."_

" _Bless your dick, Kyu."_ Ryeowook tertawa seperti maniak, dan aku bisa membayangkan dia tengah memainkan kedua alisnya saat ini. _"Can he top? I wanna feel him too."_

" _Fuck off. He's mine. You cannot touch him."_ Desisiku, _"Just go and fuck Heechul if you want."_

" _Hey, kidding, OK?"_ Tawanya semakin keras, "Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan kau serius ini, huh?"

 _Asshole._

" _So, Kyuhyun, describe him in three words when you guys are in bed."_ Ada nada menggoda di suara Ryeowook.

" _Aggressive, sexy, and – "_ seketika bayangan Yesung yang telanjang berkelebatan di kepalaku, "s _ensual."_

" _Ugh, you sound so desperate."_

" _Totally, and I can feel my dick getting boner right now."_

" _Fuck you!_ Kau tidak harus memberitahuku! _Disgusting."_

Aku mendengus keras, "Jangan bertingkah _sok_ polos."

Di seberang, terdengar denting gelas, dan derak almari yang dibuka. Sepertinya, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu.

Tubuhku menggigil saat angin malam daerah pesisir menghamburkan anak rambut. Di malam hari, aroma laut yang khas tercium begitu menyengat dari sini.

"Err… Kyu?"

"Hem?"

Ryeowook terdengar ragu, lalu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Bisakah kau mengataknanya lebih keras?"

Dia berdeham, beberapa detik berlalu sebelum perkataan Ryeowook membuatku mengumpat.

"Aku memberitahu Victoria bahwa kau berada di Busan untuk meliput Heundae festival saat ini. _Sorry, okay?_ Aku tidak sengaja memberitahunya. _It was a slip of tongue._ Tapi, kau tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahu dimana kau menginap jadi – "

"Kau tahu seberapa nekad perempuan itu bukan?" geramku.

Ryeowook mendesah kecil, "Aku tahu. Tapi, dia membuatku frustasi. Dan aku kehilangan kesabaran hingga tidak sengaja mengatakan itu."

"Sial."

"Ayolah, maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Kau berhasil membuat suasana hatiku menjadi buruk. Kita bicara lagi besok, aku harus mendinginkan kepala saat ini."

Dan segera setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, sebuah pesan masuk membuatku menggeram kesal.

' _ **Just arrived in Busan. Let's meet up tomorrow, Kyuhyun.' – Vic**_

.

* * *

.

Aroma _waffle_ yang manis bercampur dengan wangi _cinnamon_ dan aroma kopi yang menyengat membuatku terbangun. Aku menggeram pelan, dan berusaha keras membuka mata. Melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas yang kini menunjukan pukul 09.10 pagi.

Aku menyibak selimut, lalu turun dari ranjang masih dengan mata yang setengah tertutup karena kantuk. Angin berhembus keras dari arah balkon yang dibuka lebar-lebar, aroma khas pesisir tercium di antara aroma sarapan pagi yang mungkin dipesan Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ngomong-omong tentang Yesung. Kini, dia sedang berdiri di balkon dengan posisi mebelakangiku. Tubuhnya bersandar di pagar dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. _And somehow his position makes me totally awake in a second._

 _Fuck._

 _Those butts seems inviting me to grab them._

" _Morning."_ Tubuh Yesung menegang saat aku berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

" _M-morning, Kyu."_

" _Did you sleep well?"_

Dia mengangguk samar. Warna merah menjalar hingga ujung telinga Yesung. Aku meletakan tanganku di pagar pembatas, membuat tubuh Yesung terperangkap. Dia mendesah kecil saat bibirku mengecup cuping telinganya.

 _Oh. His sensual voice._

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Dia menggeleng, "A-aku menunggumu."

Yesung menggunakan sampo beraroma buah segar, aku menggesekan hidungku di pucuk kepalanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang sangat kontras dengan wangi tubuhnya yang manis.

" _You smell good."_

Desahan kedua meluncur ketika bibirku turun ke lehernya, menjilat jejakku di sana yang kini telah berubah keunguan.

"Bagaimana jika kita menunda sarapan dulu? _Having a bath first doesn't sound bad right?"_

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Yesung tiba-tiba berbalik. Ada kilatan gairah di sepasang mata yang kini menatapku.

" _Save water. Shower together, right?"_

 _Ah, I love this side of him, his aggressive side._

" _Hem,"_ aku maju mendekat, membiarkannya merasakan milikku yang setengah menegang, _"that sounds great."_

.

.

 _ **Yesung**_

 _I'm naked, in a bath with Cho Kyuhyun, and he's naked._

 _For heaven's sake._

Aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas suhu tubuh Kyuhyun di belakangku. Kulit kami saling menempel, aku berada di antara kedua kakinya. Aroma lavender tercium dari air hangat yang merendam tubuh kami berdua.

 _Oh._

Tangannya yang panjang meraih sebuah botol _body wash,_ dan menuangkan sedikit ke telapak tangan, mengusapnya dan menciptakan busa lembut yang beraroma manis.

" _Ah.."_

Tanpa sadar aku mendesah ketika tangannya yang penuh busa sabun menyentuh leherku, lalu turun ke bahu dan lengan, membuat gerakan memutar dengan jemarinya yang panjang. _His hands on me feel so good._

"Kau menyukainya?" Ada senyum di nada suara Kyuhyun.

"Hemm."

Dia bergerak turun ke bawah, ke sisi tubuhku, lalu kembali naik.

" _Oh, Kyu…"_

 _Holy shit._

 _His hands glide across to my chest, and I inhale sharply as his fingers encircle my nipples and start kneading gently, and then – pinching them. Ohh…_

" _Do you know how much I love hearing your moans?"_

 _My body bows instinctively, pushing my erect nipples into his hands._

Napasku semakin memburu, dan jantungku semakin menggila di dalam sana. Suhu udara di dalam kamar mandi yang awalnya terasa nyaman, kini semakin terasa begitu panas dan – menggairahkan.

Dan aku dapat merasakannya _._

 _His growing erection presses against my behind. It's such a turn-on knowing that it's me making him feel this way._

Aku semakin terengah saat tangannya turun, mengusap lembut perut bagian bawah sebelum menyentuh milikku.

" _You're so hard, Yesung."_

 _I'm hard for you…_

" _Do you want me to make you feel good?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes… Please, Kyu. Please…"_

Seketika aku tersekat.

 _He grasps my erection, and starts to pump it._ _His fingers skillfully grip my dick, it's heavenly, and my hips start moving, pushing against his hand. As the sensations take over, I tilt my head back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, my mouth slack, and I groan._

Namun, desahanku teredam saat Kyuhyun memagut bibirku, melesakan lidahnya ke dalam dan menyapa lidahku tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tanganku mencengkeram erat kedua paha Kyuhyun, merasakan sesuatu yang _familiar_ menyengat di perut. Sesuatu yang siap meledak.

" _Give it to me, Yesungie."_

Dia berbisik di telingaku, " _Give it to me."_

Dan saat dia menginggit cuping telingaku, _I reach my orgasm. I explode on his hand._

Aku terengah dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Kepalaku bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan dia masih sibuk mengecup leherku berulang kali.

" _Feel good?"_

Aku bergumam samar sebagai jawaban, membuatnya tertawa kecil.

" _But, we have not done yet, Yesung."_

Dan dengan sengaja dia menggerakan pinggul ke depan, " _Ah." And I can feel his hard dick against my back._

" _What do you want me to do, Kyu?"_

"Menurutmu, apa yang kuinginkan?"

Aku berbalik dengan susah payah, menghadap ke arahnya. Mataku nyalang menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga napasku tersekat dan mulutku terasa begitu kering saat melihat miliknya, _it's so big and growing. His erection is above the water line, and I still cannot believe that it was inside me. Holy shit…_

"Memandikanmu?" Seringaian kecil tercetak di wajahku, tanpa melepaskan pandangan kami aku meraih botol _body wash,_ dan melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi.

Mulutku setengah terbuka, mengeluarkan hembusan napas yang terasa berat. Tanganku mengusap lehernya, lalu turun ke bawah _and intentionally rubbing his nipples._ Darahku berdesir ketika Kyuhyun mendesahkan namaku.

Tangannya meraih wajahku, menarikku mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir kami singkat. Dan kali ini aku yang mendesah kecil saat ibu jari Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulutku.

" _I know that you're still sore. So, how about fucking your mouth instead of your hole, Yesungie?"_

 _Fuck my mouth?_

" _It sounds tempting…"_

Lidahku menjilat bibirku yang terasa kering kerontang sebelum aku merunduk. _I_ _place my lips around him and hesitantly suck, running my tongue over the tip._

" _Fuck… Yesung_." Suara Kyuhyun membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat.

 _I suck harder. Hmm… he's soft and hard at once_ , _and surprisingly tasty – salty and smooth._

"Kyu,"

 _Moving down, I push him into my mouth. He groans again._ _Ha!_ _I fuck him._ _I can_ _fuck_ _him_ _with my mouth. I twirl my tongue around the tip again, and he pushes his hips. I suck him deeper into my mouth, supporting myself on his thighs. I feel his legs tense beneath my hands._

Kedua tangannya meraih sisi-sisi kepalaku, _"Oh… that feels good,"_ desah Kyuhyun.

 _I suck harder, flicking my tongue across the head of his erection, and I hold my mouth around him._

" _Shit._ _How far can you go?"_

 _Hmm…_ _I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again._ _My tongue swirls around the end. I suck harder and harder, pushing him deeper and deeper, swirling my tongue round and round. I had no idea giving pleasure could be such a turn-on._

" _Yesung, I'm going to come in your mouth."_

 _Holy crap._

Tangannya mencengkeram rambutku erat tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Erangan Kyuhyun semakin keras, napasnya terdengar pendek dan memburu.

 _Come for me, Kyuhyun. Come for me…_

 _And then… he explodes. I can feel warm, salty liquid flowing down my throat. I swallow quickly._

Kyuhyun meraih wajahku, membawanya mendekat ke arahnya, dan tanpa aba-aba menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutku. Mengecap sisa cairannya sendiri di sana. Aku mengerang, meraih lehernya dan menuntutnya untuk menciumku lebih dalam.

Aku merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menari dipunggungku, menelusuri tulang belakang hingga ke bawah, membuat tubuhku gemetar.

" _Fuck…"_

Dan aku dapat merasakan sesuatu kembali mengeras di bawah sana.

" _Okay,_ sepertinya kita harus berhenti sekarang." Sahutku, dan menarik diri, " _how come we still smell like sex even when we're bathing."_

Aku terengah, dan dia juga tidak lebih baik.

Kyuhyun tertawa, " _Because we're too horny to stop molesting each other."_

Kupukul lengannya pelan sebelum keluar dari _bathub,_ berdiri di bawah _shower,_ membiarkan siraman air membasahi tubuhku, mendinginkan kepala sekaligus milikku yang terasa menyakitkan.

" _Want me to join?"_ Seringain muncul di wajah Kyuhyun, ada kilatan jahil di sepasang mata indah itu.

" _No, thanks._ Aku tidak ingin terjebak di sini seharian, oke? Aku benar-benar kelaparan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau benar. Berarti aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

 _And I curse as he mastuebate in front of me. It makes my dick get hard and hurt._

 _Fuck you, Cho Kyuhyun._

.

.

Cairan kopi yang telah mendingin membuatku mengernyit saat mengalir di tenggorokan. _Waffle_ awalnya hangat pun kini telah mengikuti suhu ruangan yang sejuk.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan seharian ini?" Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang telah menyelesaikan sarapan lebih dulu, mengusap mulutnya dengan sebuah _napkin,_ "jangan bilang bahwa kita akan menghabiskan waktu di sini, ugh, itu akan sangat membosankan." Keluhku.

"Aku harus bertemu seseorang siang ini."

"Seseorang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, beranjak dari kursi, mulai membuka kaus dan celana yang dikenakannya lalu menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk keluar. Sial. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan sepetri ini berhasil membuat tubuhku memanas.

"Victoria."

"Oh."

Dan setelah reaksiku yang sedikit datar, untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Aku sibuk menghabiskan _waffle_ yang kini semakin terasa hambar, dan Kyuhyun sibuk mencari entah apa di dalam kopernya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Aku tersentak, "Apa? Oh, ti-tidak. Aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian berdua."

"Menganggu?" Ada tawa di nada suara Kyuhyun, "tentu saja tidak , Yesung. Kau malah akan sangat membantuku."

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Membantu dalam hal apa?

"Jadi, lebih baik habiskan _waffle_ itu dan segera bersiap-siap."

Aku melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tanpa protes. Setelah berhasil memasukan semua _waffle_ ke dalam mulut, aku mengganti pakaian. Rona merah menjalar begitu cepat di wajahku, saat merasakan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang terus menatapku.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku. Membuat tubuhku sedikit limbung dan akhirnya jatuh di pangkuannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun memagut bibirku, memasukan lidahnya, dan menyentuh langit-langit mulutku, membuatku mengerang tertahan.

"Kau harus membantuku, Yesung."

Aku terengah, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kudapatkan jika aku membantumu?"

" _Anything,"_ bibir kami kembali bertemu, namun kali ini hanya kecupan singkat, " _anything you want, Yesungie."_

Dan ketika desahan kecil meluncur dari mulutku, seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang kuinginkan.

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

" _I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair…"_

 _ **-Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you read this, please do comment. Your comments will give me enthusiasm to write the next chapter._ _And_ _please, don't get me wrong. I really love Victoria, and she's so adorable._ Hanya saja, aku membutuhkan tokoh perempuan untuk pasangan Kyuhyun di sini, dan satu-satunya yang berada di kepalaku hanya Vic. LOL

 _Thanks for reading this fanfic guys_. *smooch

 _ **Hana. xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I had no time to edit this chapter. I'm sorry if you find a lot of mistakes._**

* * *

 _The sex scene_ _is_ _inspired by_ _ **E.L. James**_ _ **, Fifty Shades**_ _ **Darker.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _smut, vulgar words._

* * *

 _ **Yesung**_

Rasanya aku benar-benar seperti penganggu yang tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Victoria tidak suka saat dia melihatku datang bersama Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mem _booking_ sebuah meja VIP di sebuah _pub_ di dekat pantai, meja yang hanya berisikan dua kursi, khusus untuknya dan Kyuhyun, namun karena melihatku datang bersama lelaki itu, dengan terpaksa dia harus menyuruh pelayan menambakan satu kursi lagi ke meja itu.

Aku pernah bertemu dengan Victoria sekali di kantor sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Kesan pertama yang kudapatkan darinya adalah, _damn she's every man's dream._ Victoria adalah tipe perempuan yang akan dengan mudah kau temukan di majalah-majalah _fashion._ Cantik, berambut panjang, dan memiliki tubuh _sexy._ Seseorang yang ketika lewat akan langsung menarik perhatian semua orang.

Hal itu yang membuatku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memaafkan Victoria dan kembali ke perempuan itu? _Well,_ maksudku, Victoria terlihat benar-benar menyesal, lagipula dia terlalu sia-sia untuk _dibuang,_ tidak bisakah dia diberi kesempatan kedua?

Tapi melihat prinsip Kyuhyun tentang _perselingkuhan,_ sepertinya itu akan sangat sulit.

"Kyu, kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

Entah sudah berapa kali Victoria melontarkan kalimat itu, dan entah sudah berapa kali juga dia melirikku dengan pandangan menusuk.

Sial.

Di sebelahku, Kyuhyun mengehela napas berlebihan, "Dan aku sudah mengataknnya berulang kali padamu. Semua sudah berakhir, Vic."

Wajah perempuan itu menekuk dalam, kerutan di dahinya semakin menjadi, dan sepasang mata miliknya mulai berkabut seolah sebentar lagi akan ada banyak tetesan air yang jatuh dari sana dan – _fuck, seriously? I even haven't counted until ten and she's already sobbing like a mess._

Kyuhyun mengumpat, melemparkan tatapan minta tolong ke arahku yang aku balas dengan tatapan yang sama. Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak pintar berhubungan dengan perempuan, dan jelas saja perempuan yang menangis seperti ini bukan hal yang bisa kutangani.

Beberapa orang pengunjung mulai mencuri pandang ke meja kami, mulai berbisik dan melemparkan tatapan menuduh. Dua orang lelaki bersama seorang perempuan yang menangis. Cih, jelas sekali ini bukan kombinasi yang baik.

" _Shit. Can't you just stop crying?_ Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian, demi Tuhan!"

Victoria mendongak, sepasang bibir merahnya bergetar, dan air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya yang merona _._

"Lalu kenapa jika kita menjadi pusat perhatian hah?" dia berteriak marah, "kau tidak tahu seberapa keras aku menjatuhkan harga diriku untuk melakukan ini, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun meringis, bersiap untuk melontarkan balasan ketika ucapan Victoria berhasil membuat semua orang yang secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ini terkesiap, "Aku hamil, Cho Kyuhyun – dan kau begitu saja mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab."

Aku melongo, mengerjap tidak percaya.

 _What the fuck…_

 _Having sex with a-soon-to-be-Dad is not a good thing._

 _Screw you, Yesung._

Dan ugh, apa-apan lagi ini, _I can feel a weird throbbing in my chest._

Orang-orang mulai bergumam, kali ini tidak segan-segan untuk menatap langsung ke arah kami. Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak setuju ketika Kyuhyun mengajakku tadi. Aku tidak akan bisa membantu apapun jika situasi sudah serumit ini. Dan rasanya, untuk alasan yang aneh, aku merasa – dicampakan. _Fuck._

Kyuhyun mendesis tajam, memukulkan kepalan tangan ke atas meja, membuat gelas-gelas di atasnya bergetar hebat. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menatap Victoria dengan marah. "Bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Yang benar saja, kau masih menggunakan tipuan murahan itu?"

Huh?

Bibir Victoria terkatup rapat, mengangkat tinggi dagunya, dan balas menatap tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, "Tipuan murahan kau bilang? Kau bereng – "

Victoria seketika terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Kyuhyun meraih gelas miliknya, dan menegak habis sisa cairan di dalam gelas itu. Lalu, Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, seringaian yang berhasil membuatku meremang.

" _It's beer, darling._ Jika kau benar-benar hamil, kau tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk meminum alkohol."

Victoria membuka mulut, sebelum mengatupkannya kembali, seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan perempuan itu tersentak saat Kyuhyun meraih tangannya, dan mengendus jemarinya. Seketika Victoria menarik tangannya cepat.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Hardiknya.

"Ada aroma tembakau di tanganmu," Kyuhyun merlirik tas Victoria yang terbuka, dan yang benar saja, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi, sebuah benda berwarna putih menyembul dari sana, sebuah bungkus rokok yang sudah terbuka, " _if there was a baby, you would have stopped your smoking habit."_

Kyuhyun menyeringai, menjauhkan tubuh dan kembali menyandarkan tubuh ke punggung kursi, "Kau benar-benar aktris yang hebat, namun sayangnya aku tidak akan tertipu dengan itu."

 _Oh gosh, she's indeed a fucking good actress,_ dan aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia mendapatkan penghargaan karena aktingnya barusan.

Jadi, dia tidak hamil bukan?

Jadi, aku tidak sedang merusak masa depan seorang anak huh?

Tanpa sadar, aku menghembuskan napas lega.

 _I'm blessed._

Dengungan di sekitar mulai mereda, orang-orang sudah tidak lagi menatap ke arah kami, dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, mungkin sudah cukup terhibur dengan drama murahan yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Kau…"

Victoria menghapus sisa air matanya dengan kasar, tatapan matanya berubah, dan sebuah senyuman sinis tersungging di wajahnya yang cantik. Sial. Dia benar-benar berhasil membuatku bergidik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan seseorang hingga bersikeras menolakku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa, Vic?"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah, aku kalah, Kyu. Semua cara sudah kulakukan, dan aku sama sekali tidak berhasil." Victoria berdecak, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja, "jadi sebagai hadiah atas usahaku selama ini, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau memberitahuku siapa orang itu? _Who is the one who makes you feel so fucking good in bed until you throw away a sex goddess like me, hem?"_

Victoria, _and her choice of words. Damn, it makes me want to puke._

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya membalas serangan Victoria dengan tatapan sinis.

" _Look! You don't have any, right?"_ Ejek perempuan itu, "tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, Kyu. _You need me to fulfill your need."_

Kyuhyun mendengus keras, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang aku tahu hanyalah, tubuhku jatuh dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun, dan sengatan panas menjalar di bawah kulitku ketika Kyuhyun meraup bibirku dengan rakus.

Samar, aku dapat mengecap sisa bir dari minuman Victoria yang dia teguk tadi. Lidah Kyuhyun yang panas menelusup masuk, membelit lidahku penuh gairah. Dan aku dapat merasakan air liur kami yang tercampur menetes keluar.

Sial. Seharusnya kami tidak melakukan ciuman seperti ini di depan umum, namun tubuhku seolah tidak mau tahu, tidak peduli dengan akal sehatku yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Jadi, aku membiarkan lenganku mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, mencengkeram erat di sana, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menciumku lebih dalam.

Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun menekan tengkukku, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyentuh apapun yang bisa disentuh. Leher, bahu, dada, perut, dan berakhir di perut bagian bawah, beberapa senti lagi sebelum menyentuh sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

 _Fuck. He gives me such a boner._

Aku mendesah hebat, tanpa sadar meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeruhnya untuk menyentuhku – di sana. Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar berhasil melakukannya, Kyuhyun berhenti, memutuskan kontak bibir kami.

Aku terengah, begitu juga dengannya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap jejak air liur di daguku, mengecup bibirku sekilas, sebelum berbisik rendah di telingaku, membuatku bisa membayangkan sebuah senyum puas tersampir diwajahnya.

" _Laters, Yesungie. I will fuck you, later. You don't want that everyone here, especially Victoria, sees and hears how you moan when I put my dick in your hole, do you?"_

Sial. Victoria. _I totally forget about her._ Dan ketika aku menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah perempuan itu, aku tahu, bahwa kami – ah tidak, bahwa aku menang atas permainan ini saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya perempuan itu dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

 _Now, he's mine, Vic._

.

.

.

"Wow. Dia sangat – menakutkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar komentarku.

"Itu mungkin juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku meninggalkannya."

Dan aku tidak bisa lebih setuju dari itu.

Kami berjalan bersisian di pantai, menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menerbangkan anak rambut, dan warna jingga di langit yang mulai menampakan wujud. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun menciumku tadi, Victoria tidak bisa melontarkan balasan apapun, bahkan makian. Wajah cantik itu pucat pasi dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan sepasang mata yang melotot. Aku harus berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat ekspresi konyolnya, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun – hanya melemparkan senyum sinis, Kyuhyun menarikku pergi dari _pub_ itu, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak peduli akan tatapan aneh pengunjung yang dilemparkan ke arah kami.

"Kuharap dia tidak akan menganggumu lagi setelah ini."

Kyuhyun mengerling seraya melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di bahuku, "Tentu saja. Dia mengira aku milikmu sekarang."

"Mengira? Bukankah kau memang milikku?"

Dia tertawa, mengusap kepalaku lembut, " _In a way, yes."_

" _Yeah, in a way."_

Mencoba mengabaikan suatu gejolak aneh di dada, aku memalingkan muka, memandang jauh ke lautan luas. Kyuhyun merdeham kecil, memilih diam dan tidak melontarkan balasan apapun setelah itu.

Kami melewati segerombolan remaja yang duduk di pasir dengan sebuah gitar, tertawa lepas, bertingkah seolah mereka baru saja melewati hari yang menyenangkan ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berdering nyaring. Dengan sengaja menyentakan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahuku sebelum merogoh saku celana dan menempelkan benda itu di telinga.

"Halo?"

' _Yesung? Apakah kau bersama Kyuhyun saat ini?'_

Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang kini memainkan pasir di bawah kakinya, terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu hingga dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Ya, aku bersamanya saat ini. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

' _Tentu. Aku berusaha menghubunginya sejak tadi, tapi dia menghirauakan panggilanku.'_

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat aku menyentuh lengannya, lelaki itu kini memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ryeowook," kataku seraya menyodorkan ponsel itu ke arah Kyuhyun, "dia bilang kau mengabaikan panggilannya sejak tadi. Kalian bertengkar?"

Dia mendengus kecil sebagai balasan, lalu sedikit menjauh ke arah bibir pantai. Aku mendudukan diri di atas pasir, menekuk lutut dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan, menunggu Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius berbicara dengan Ryeowook karena sesekali wajah lelaki itu berkerut kesal.

Setelah sepuluh menit yang terasa begitu lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali, menyerahkan ponsel dengan ekspresi yang jauh lebih rileks. Mungkin, masalahnya dengan Ryeowook sudah terselesaikan.

"Kita harus kembali besok."

Kyuhyun berkata seraya menghempaskan diri di sebelahku.

"Besok? Bukankah seharusnya kita kembali tiga hari lagi? Kau bilang bos memberi kita bonus liburan."

"Awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi ada sedikit masalah di kantor dan aku harus kembali untuk menyelesaikannya."

Alisku terangkat, terkejut, "Masalah? Apakah serius?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Namun menyelesaikannya lebih cepat akan jauh lebih baik."

"Kau benar. Jadi, kita akan kembali setelah meliput malam puncak?"

"Ya, mungkin kita tidak bisa mengikutinya hingga selesai, tapi kupikir kita sudah memiliki bahan yang cukup."

"Kita tidak pulang menggunakan pesawat bukan?" Aku bertanya hati-hati.

Di sampingku Kyuhyun tergelak, dan untuk sesaat aku tersekat saat melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang tertawa dengan sinar matahari sore menghujani wajah tampannya, dan hembusan angin laut yang menerbangkan rambutnya terlihat begitu – menawan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yesung. Aku tidak akan menyiksamu dengan menggunakan benda itu lagi." Segera, aku memalingkan wajah, entah akan menjadi apa diriku jika terus menatapnya seperti tadi, "Aku sudah meminta Ryeowook untuk memesankan kita tiket KTX untuk besok."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Aku bisa mengambilnya kapan saja."

Sejenak, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Membiarkan suara burung yang terbang di langit menjadi pengisi di antara debur ombak dan hembusan angin. Sesekali terdengar percakapan ataupun tawa dari orang-orang yang silih berganti melewati kami.

Aku memainkan pasir di bawah jemariku, menuliskan kata-kata asal di sana lalu menghapusnya.

Laut bukan tempat favoritku, meskipun orang-orang berkata bahwa laut adalah tempat yang tepat untuk _melarikan diri,_ bagiku laut hanyalah laut tanpa ada embel-embel yang mengikutinya. Kupikir, aku akan jauh lebih menyukai pegunungan dengan kabut yang membuat jarak pandang menjadi pendek daripada butiran pasir yang menggelitik telapak kaki. Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak pernah membenci laut, apalagi dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menyukainya.

"Kau sering datang ke pantai untuk menikmati laut?"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya memejamkan mata perlahan membukanya, tersenyum simpul seraya melarikan pandangannya pada tebing karang di kejauhan.

"Tidak sering, namun aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri ke pantai jika memiliki waktu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hanya ketika seseorang mengajakku."

"Bukan tempat favoritmu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

Kedua alis Kyuhyun terangkat, untuk beberapa saat sepasang cokelat cerah itu terus saja menatapku, sedikit berhasil membuat wajahku merona. Ugh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukai pantai."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun bingung, namun saat aku melihat sebuah senyum nakal tercipta di wajahnya, aku tahu dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang _menyebalkan._

Dan benar saja, bahkan ketika aku belum sempat menanyakan apapun, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu meraih tengkukku dan mempertemukan bibir kami.

Ciuman Kyuhyun memabukan seperti biasa, bahkan aku tidak menyadari kapan posisi kami telah berubah dengan aku yang berada di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangan lelaki itu menari pelan di punggungku, lalu menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian yang kukenakan, membuat gerakan melingkar di sana yang berhasil membuatku mengerang.

Dan ketika jemari panjang Kyuhyun menggoda perutku, seketika aku tersadar sedang berada dimana kami saat ini. Segera, aku mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, lalu menatapnya kesal, "Sialan kau."

Dia tertawa renyah, "Apakah kau sudah berubah menyukai pantai dan laut?"

Aku mendengus seraya beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, entah seberapa merah wajahku saat ini.

"Kau gila."

Dan aku tidak jauh lebih waras dari Kyuhyun dengan memmbiarkan lelaki itu mencumbuku di tempat umum – dua kali, hari ini.

 _Shit._

 _._

 _._

.

Satu jam kemudian, kami berhasil sampai di hotel ketika di luar langit sudah gelap. Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatunya sembarangan yang membuatku berdecak tanpa sadar. Aku meraih sepatu itu dan menatanya di rak sebelum melepas sepatuku sendiri.

" _What do you want to have for dinner?"_

Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, meraih gagang telepon, bersiap memesan makanan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, merebut telepon itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakannya di tempat asal. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya, sebelah alis lelaki itu terangkat.

" _You."_

Seberapa pun aku berusaha untuk terlihat percaya diri, suaraku bergetar saat mengatakan kata tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat, namun aku bersumpah melihat sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia seolah menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Hah.

"Yesung? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

 _Fuck. He plays hard to get._ Setelah apa yang dia lakukan di _pub_ dan pantai tadi, dia bertingkah seolah tidak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Berengsek.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan setelah membantumu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, dan masih memasang tampang bodohnya. Aku melarikan jemari di garis wajah lelaki itu, sengaja menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan sensual, berniat menggodanya, namun ketika bibir Kyuhyun menemukan ibu jariku dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, aku yang dibuat mendesah tanpa sadar. _Holy shit._

" _So, I want you for my dinner, Kyu."_

Dan pada akhirnya sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, dia meraih tanganku, lalu mengecup setiap inci telapak dan punggung tanganku. Lagi, sebuah desahan lain keluar begitu saja.

Kyuhyun berdiri, tatapan matanya membuat tubuhku terbakar, _eyes dark, full of lust,_ dan tangannya kini melepas _cardigan_ yang kukenakan dalam gerakan lambat, lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

Kyuhyun merunduk, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku yang setengah terbuka, begitu singkat namun berhasil membuatku terengah dan panas karena gairah. Dia menggigit cuping telingaku sebelum melangkah mundur, menatapku dengan sebuah seringaian yang tercipta di wajahnya yang tampan.

" _Strip for me,"_ dia berbisik dalam suara rendah yang sensual.

 _Oh my._

Seharusnya aku yang memegang kendali kali ini sebagai balasan setimpal yang harus kuterima setelah membantunya, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun selalu saja berhasil membuatku menyerah dan menyerahkan diri. Sial.

Dan tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata kami, perlahan aku melepas kaos yang kukenakan. _Oh God,_ _I can see his desire—it's evident on his face . . . and elsewhere._ Membiarkan kaos itu jatuh di kaki, dan meraih _zipper_ celana _jeans,_ menariknya turun dan membebaskan sepasang kakiku dari celana itu. Sebuah senyuman bermain di bibinya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi tatapan matanya yang masih saja membuatku merasa begitu panas.

" _Continue,"_ Ada nada tidak sabar di suara Kyuhyun, membuatku menyeringai kecil.

Setelahnya, aku melepaskan _underware_ yang kukenakan, membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja di mata kaki sebelum menendangnya menjauh.

 _Standing before him, I am naked and unashamed with my half-hard dick. I no longer have to hide._ Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun terus saja melarikan pandangannya di tubuhku. _All I see is his desire, his adoration even, and something else, the depth of his need—the depth of his lust for me._

Dan masih tanpa suara, dia berlutut di hadapanku. Napasku tersekat seketika ketika tangan Kyuhyun meraih pinggangku dan – _holy fucking shit… he kisses me – there. Without any warning, he sucks my dick. Oh…_

" _Damn, Kyu-kyuhyun…"_

 _He takes my dick into his mouth_. _He_ _sucks harder, flicking his tongue across the head of my erection._ _I can feel his sinful tongue swirl around my length, and his teeth give me the fucking good friction._

Kakiku seketika terasa begitu lemas, seolah keduanya berubah menjadi tanpa tulang. Membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun menopangku, dan membiarkan jemariku menelusup masuk ke rambutnya, menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya lebih dalam.

" _Fuck… de-deeper."_

 _And he does that, sucking me harder and deeper._ Aku mendongak, memejamkan mataku erat dan cengkeramanku di rambut Kyuhyun semakin kuat. Sesuatu bergejolak di perutku, sesuatu yang seolah siap untuk meledak keluar.

 _His tongue swirls around the end. He sucks harder and harder, deeper and deeper, and I can feel that I'm going to reach my climax._

 _Holy crap…_

" _I'm going to come, Kyu."_

Napasku memburu, dan bulir keringat mulai membasahi tubuhku sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Tanganku mencengkeramnya semakin erat tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulku. Erangan dan desahanku semakin keras, napasku terdengar semakin pendek.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 _And then… I explode. I'm coming to his mouth, and he swallows it quickly, all of it._

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, dengan sengaja menjilat cairanku yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan menggoda.

" _You taste good, Yesungie."_

 _Shit._

Dengan mudah dia mengangkat tubuhku, melemparkanku begitu saja ke atas ranjang.

 _I look like a mess, panting and sweating._

" _Let's have the real fucking."_ Kyuhyun berkata seraya melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya, lalu meraih celana _jeans_ dan melemparkan kedua benda itu ke sembarang tempat. Dan ketika dia melepaskan _underware_ mahal yang dipakainya, aku menjilat bibirku yang teeasa kering kerontang tanpa sadar.

 _He is hard, so fucking hard and big._

 _He looks ready – ready for fucking me._

Kyuhyun menjulang dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi-sisi kepalaku sebelum merunduk dan menciumku tepat di bibir, mempertemukan lidah kami. _Damn, what such a good kisser._

Aku mengerang, menekan tengkuknya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tanganku yang lain menari di punggungnya yang telanjang, dan aku menyeringai puas di sela ciumannya – _as intentionally I'm rubbing our dick._

" _You're so eager, huh?"_

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu mengedip nakal. " _Just for you."_

Kyuhyun balas terkekeh, kali ini sepasang bibir indah itu menelusuri garis rahangku, turun ke bawah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku.

" _Do you have any idea how delicate your scent is? It's irresistible."_

Ah, kalimat Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat darahku berdesir di bawah kulit, membuat detak jantungku menggila di dalam sana. Dia mengecup leherku berkali-kali, lalu turun melewati dada – _and then, he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and softly suckles._ _Holy crap…_ _I moan as my body bows off the bed._

Tangannya yang terlatih berlari turun ke pingganggku, meninggalkan jejak panas di tempat dimana kulit kami bersentuhan. Jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh setiap sudut yang bisa dia sentuh, bergerak melewati pinggul dan turun ke paha dan lututku, sedangkan mulutnya sejak tadi melakukan kegiatan yang sama – _kissing my chest and sucking my nipples. Oh my._

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun meraih salah satu lututku dan menariknya ke atas, membuatnya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun – membuatku tersekat. Dia berguling ke samping, dan seketika posisi kami berubah, Kyuhyun berada di bawah dengan aku yang duduk mengangkang di atas tubuhnya.

" _Ride me, Yesung."_

 _Hmm… what such a tease._

Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan ketika aku menyentuh miliknya, _and makes it harder._

" _I know you like it rough, but preparing your hole is not a bad idea."_ Dan tanpa peringatan, sesuatu masuk ke dalam lubangku, _his fingers, in and out. Damn, it's just his fingers, yet it certainly makes me moan like a slut. Ugh, I can't wait anymore._ _I want him inside me. Now._

Aku meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dia menunggu, menatapku intens dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

 _I take his dick and with my hand, position myself over him, then slowly claim him as mine. He groans low in his throat, closing his eyes._

 _The feel of him in me . . . stretching . . . filling me_ _—I moan softly—_ _it's divine._ _He places his hands on my hips and moves me up, down, and pushes into me._ _Oh . . . it's so good._

" _Oh, Yesung._ "

Hah. Aku berhasil membuatnya mendesahkan namaku. Dengan susah payah, aku mencengkeram bahunya, menaik turunkan pinggulku dalam gerakan lambat, dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, _makes my hole swallow his deeply._

Dia mengerang, menekan pinggangku semakin erat dan mempercepat gerakannya. Kami terengah, pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan pun terasa sia-sia, suhu ruangan seketika menjadi naik, lembab dan panas.

Aku mendongak, mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun begitu keras dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sesuatu bergejolak hebat di dalam sana, sesuatu yang siap meledak.

Namun, aku sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia duduk, aku menatapnya dengan mata membelalak yang hanya dibalasnya dengan seringian lebar. Aku mencengkeram lengan atasnya erat, dan dia menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku, menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang menghanyutkan, _burning with desire._

" _Don't you think it feels so extraordinary in this way?"_

Dia dengan sengaja menggerakan pinggul, membuatku tersekat, aku dapat merasakan miliknya begitu jelas di dalam sana, dan rasanya – _so full, in a good way, a fucking good way._

Lalu, dia menciumku, dan aku membalasnya. Lidah kami saling bertemu dan membelit, mengabaikan lelehan air liur yang mulai menetes ke dagu, dia menciumku semakin dalam, begitu dalam hingga membuatku merasa pening – _dizzy with the delicious feeling of him buried deep inside me._

Kyuhyun menggeram saat aku mulai menaik turunkan pinggulku lagi, dan detik berikutnya dia melakukan hal yang sama tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Aku mendesah tertahan.

Ciumannya turun ke bawah ke dagu dan leherku saat napas kami mulai terputus. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku, terus bergerak, dan kini semakin cepat.

"Kyu.. oh, Kyuhyunh…."

 _He moves faster in and out of me, but it's so controlled and so good—it's heavenly_. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya, kembali memejamkan mata dan mendesahkan namanya dengan begitu hebat. Kyuhyun membuatku gila. Sentuhannya, ciumannya – _and his dick inside me feels so fucking good. I can't get enough of this. I can't get enough of being fucked by him._

 _His steady rhythm pushes me higher and higher. I can hear his faltering breaths with each gentle thrust of his body._

Dan tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat. Oh… perasaan ini… Sesuatu di dalam sana siap meledak. Sebentar lagi… begitu dekat… sebentar lagi… oh..

" _That's right. . . give it up for me . . . Yesung,"_

Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telingaku, dan getaran di tubuhku semakin menjadi, sesuatu di bawah sana mengencang dan –

" _Kyuhyun!" I call out, and he groans as we both come together._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Aku terbangun di pertengahan malam, bukan karena dengkuran yang terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun tetapi karena tenggorokanku yang terasa begitu kering. Dengan begitu perlahan aku menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangku dan akan berniat mengambil air mineral ketika ponselku yang berada di atas meja nakas bergetar.

Keningku berkerut seketika, siapa yang mengirim pesan malam-malam begini?

Aku meraih benda itu dan membukanya. Ada sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tidak dikenal, tapi rangkaian angka itu seolah mengingatkanku pada seseorang, seseorang dari masa lalu. Seketika, jantungku terasa bertalu di rongga dada, ada adrenalin yang mengalir di di bawah kulitku seakan mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi.

Aku berharap apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku salah, apa yang kuduga tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, namun ketika jemariku berhasil membuka pesan tersebut, rasanya air dingin baru saja disiramkan dari atas kepalaku.

Jantungku mencelos.

Dan dengan asalan yang tidak aku mengerti, aku melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di ujung lain tempat tidur.

Sial.

' _ **Minggu depan aku akan terbang ke Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu, Yesung… Aku merindukanmu.'**_

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

" _Fuck me," I whispered, giving him permission, taking him into my flesh, a soft invitation to madness._

— _ **Emme Rollins, Dear Rockstar**_

* * *

 _ **Comments are love and loved.  
**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
